Harry Potter and the Dragonic Bond
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Girls, Tekky Here with another story on Fate's favourite plaything. I hope you all enjoy this tale of Fantasy that will completely screw with the minds of many, many people, ironically that list includes me :). Hope you enjoy, I do not own Harry Potter, Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets and the World Cup

(The Burrow-1994)

Harry groaned as Hermione walked into the room "Come on Harry, get up, you too Ron" and with that she walked out again. Harry sat up and climbed out of bed while Ron grumbled and turned over, Harry waved his hand without thinking and his clothes disappeared from the truck and appeared on him, he didn't pay attention and walked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he walked into the kitchen and grinned at Arthur Weasley who was sat at the table "Hello Mr Weasley" Arthur grinned "Hello Harry, how do I look?" Harry looked at his clothes for a second before looking around, when he saw that no one else was there he waved his hand over Arthur, whose clothes changed into something more modern, he placed his finger over his lips and his eyes twinkled with mischief, Arthur nodded with a smile.

"Very Muggle, Mr Weasley" "That's good Harry, come sit with me, and it is Arthur, you're family" Harry grinned and sat next to him "Thanks m-Arthur, now how are we getting to the world cup?". Arthur grinned "Using a portkey, word of advice, act like you never stopped walking, it means you won't land on your backside" Harry smiled at him "Thanks for the advice" Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Ron decided to walk in at that moment.

(an Hour and 15 Minutes Later)

Harry grinned as he saw who was at the top of the hill "CED" Cedric grinned at Harry and opened his arms, Harry rushed up the hill and jumped into his arms, Cedric twirled around before placing him back on the ground "How is my Little Brother today?" Harry tilted his head from side to side before grinning "Brilliant, is this your Dad?" Cedric nodded "Dad, meet Harry Potter, he is possibly the closest thing I have to a little brother at school".

Harry waved at Amos "Hello Mr Diggory" Amos smiled "Hello Harry" he then turned to Arthur "Hello Arthur, ready to go?" Arthur nodded and looked at the boot, everyone crowded round it and Arthur started counting down, as he hit zero Harry felt a tugging at his naval as they started spinning, Arthur looked at them "Let go" they all let go and Harry remembered Arthur's advice, he began walking and chuckled as the others fell on their backsides.

Harry looked around curiously after helping Arthur with the money and silver hair caught his attention, he looked at the person and she looked back at him with aqua blue eyes, he felt a weird pull to impress her but it disappeared after a second, he looked away realising that he was staring, he missed the shocked look on her face as he followed the Weasleys to the tent.

(10 Minutes Later)

Harry, Ron and Hermione had split up and he was wondering around the camp shaking his head at Ron's jealousy 'I don't want the attention' he was so distracted that he walked right into someone, knocking them both on their backsides. Harry looked up to see the girl with the silver hair rubbing her head, he stood up quickly and held out his hand "Sorry about that, I was lost in my thoughts".

She looked up at him and blinked, he once again felt the need to impress her but again it disappeared nearly instantly, her eyes widened and she took his hand with a smile "Non, I Wazzent paying attention, my name is Fleur, what is yours?" Harry smiled and looked around, when he didn't see anyone who knew him he leaned down and kissed her hand before responding in French.

 _[Good Evening Mademoiselle, it is a pleasure to meet you]_ Fleur's eyes widened again and a dazzling smile appeared on her face _[You speak French, I am impressed]_ Harry winked _[Always good to be prepared for anything]_ Fleur grinned but then remembered why she came over here _[Oh no]_ Harry was about to ask when a voice called out "Here you are sweet cheeks, why did you run off before?".

Harry looked at the four wizards in front of him and raised an eyebrow before turning to Fleur _[Friends of yours?]_ Fleur shook her head and Harry let his Wand fall into his hand "Gentleman, I suggest you leave, my friend here is obviously not interested and if you keep trying to harass her, I will respond with force". The idiots started laughing "And who do you think you are, shrimp?".

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to Fleur with a confident smile, he turned back "I'm Harry James Potter, do you want to rethink your decisions?" the man's eyes widened before his confidence came back, he pulled his Wand but it was already too late. Harry quickly stunned and tied up the four of them with **Stupefy** and **Incarcerous** Silently.

He then turned back to Fleur who was looking at him with a shocked expression, he turned to everyone else who were looking at him in awe "Can someone get an official to deal with this lot?" a man walked forward "Will do Mr Potter, good show, an honour to meet you" Harry nodded awkwardly "You as well" and with that he quickly dragged Fleur away from the crowd.

(A few minutes later)

Harry stopped pulling when the two ended up in a more deserted area, he looked down and gasped when he realised that he had pulled her the entire way, he looked at the light bruising on her wrist and waved his hand over it " **S** **anandum** **C** **ontritos** **C** **ontritione** " the bruising quickly faded into nothing but a perfect skinned wrist. Harry nodded and looked up at Fleur sheepishly "Sorry about that" Fleur shook her head "Eet ez Fine, 'Arry".

Harry shivered at the way she butchered his name, he loved it. Harry nodded _[Well, shall we start over? Hi, I'm, Harry Potter, nice to meet you]_ Fleur giggled _['Ello,_ _Monsieur_ _Potter, my name ez Fleur Delacour, et ez a pleasure to meet you]_ Harry grinned and then Fleur gasped _[I forgot, I waz on an errand, I need to get back, will I see you for ze match? We are in ze Minister's box]_ Harry smiled _[That is where we will be, my friends Dad got us tickets for it]_.

Fleur gave him another dazzling smile _[It 'az been a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Potter]_ Harry shook his head as he took her hand and kissed it _[The pleasure was mine, Mademoiselle, and please, it is Harry]_. Fleur let out a melodious laugh _[Then it is Fleur, see you soon 'Arry]_ Harry shivered in pleasure and nodded as Fleur ran off, he started heading back for the Weasley tent.

(30 minutes later-Minister's Box)

Harry looked around and sighed as he saw Draco sneer at him, he then noticed that most of the box had gone quiet and all of the males were looking to the side of him with glazed expressions, he was about to turn around when a voice came from behind him "'Arry" Harry turned and grinned at Fleur who was smiling "Hello Flower, how are you?" Fleur giggled with a pinkish hue on her cheeks "I'm fine Monsieur, come, I'd like you to meet a couple of people".

Harry let himself be dragged by Fleur over to a man with light brown hair and grey eyes and a woman who looked exactly like an older version of Fleur, Harry gulped, these were Fleur's parents. Fleur stopped in front of her parents _[Mamam, Pere, this is Harry Potter]_ both of her parents smiled at him "'ello Monsieur Potter" Harry felt the same need to impress Fleur's mother as he had felt before but it disappeared before he could think on it.

He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it _[Greetings Mademoiselle Delacour, I see where Fleur gets her beauty from]_ her mother's eyes widened before she smiled and nodded. He then turned to her father who was watching him with what seemed like curious pride in his eyes _[Greetings Monsieur Delacour]_ Mr Delacour nodded "And to you Monsieur Potter" Harry smiled "Harry please" Mr Delacour smiled "Then you must call me Jean Luc".

Mrs Delacour smiled "And I am Apolline, and this is Gabrielle" she gestured to the little girl hiding behind her, Harry tilted his head and looked at her, she looked like a mini Fleur _[Greetings Little Mademoiselle]_ Gabby blushed and continued to hide causing them all to chuckle. They all took a seat, with Fleur sat next to Harry, Gabby looked like she might want to try for the other seat before shyly walking up to Harry.

 _[Monsieur Potter, can I sit on your lap for ze game?]_ Harry looked at her for a moment before turning to Fleur and Apolline who nodded at him with a smile, he turned back to Gabby with a warm smile _[Come here, little angel]_ Gabby giggled as Harry picked her up and placed her on his lap, he tickled her sides causing her to start laughing, most of the people in the box smiled at the scene. Fleur watched on with a smile as Harry tickled her baby Sister, she then turned to her mother _[Told you he was immune to ze Allure]_.

 _[What Allure?]_ Fleur almost jumped out of her seat as Harry spoke, she turned back to him and saw that he was watching her curiously _[I'll explain after the game]_ Harry nodded and turned to Hermione who was watching him with curiosity and happiness "How are you doing?" Hermione smiled "Fine, you seem to be having fun" Harry shrugged sheepishly and nodded.

As the announcer talked a group of woman with the same silver hair as Fleur, Gabby and Apolline walked onto the field, all three of the woman froze before staring at them in barely concealed distain. The women began dancing on the field and Harry felt that urge again but it disappeared almost instantly, he looked around and almost fell off his chair as he watched Malfoy and Ron trying to impress them from up here, Ginny had already collapsed from laughing.

Harry turned to Fleur who smiled at him before he continued to tickle Gabby who let out joyful laughter, snapping most of the people in the box out of the trance, the match quickly started after that and about 15 Minutes into it Fleur noticed that Harry's eyes were continuously moving. She blinked and was about to say something when she saw the bushy-haired girl get up and take the seat behind them.

She leaned over and whispered to Fleur "He has the snitch in sight, that's why his eyes are moving like that" Fleur turned to her "Already? it has only been 15 minutes" the girl grinned "This is how he is, by the way, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend" Fleur smiled "Fleur Delacour, Harry's new friend?". Gabby leaned over "'Ello, I am Gabrielle, what ez your name?" Hermione smiled _[Hermione Granger, nice to meet you]_.

After another 15 minutes or so the crowd gasped as Krum faceplanted the ground, Harry chuckled "It's over" everyone in the box looked at him curiously "Krum has the snitch in his hand, the game is over, Ireland won" a close up image of Krum showed the Harry was right, the snitch was in his hand, Krum raised the caught snitch and the crowd went wild.

Bagman released the spell that enhanced his voice and took a drink before turning to Harry "So Mr Potter, how long were you following the snitch?" Harry froze "Umm" Fleur giggled "I saw him following it from 15 minutes into the match" Gabby and Hermione nodded. Mr Bagman grinned "Well, isn't that interesting, what do you think Minister Delacour?" Harry's eyes widened as he turned to Jean Luc.

Jean Luc looked at him with a grin _[Yes 'Arry, I am ze French Minister of Magic]_ he then turned to Bagman "I waz quite impressed with that and ze fact that 'e ez unaffected by ze Veela Allure, 'e ez an impressive young man" Harry blushed under the praise and everyone, bar the Malfoys and Ron, laughed.


	2. Chapter 2:Power Revealed and Vision Seen

(Quidditch World Cup-A Few Hours Later)

Harry woke up to screams, he grabbed his Wand before waving it over himself, transfiguring his nightclothes into a Battle Robe, he stepped out of his room in the tent just as Arthur was walking over. Arthur stopped and looked at him and nodded "Let's go" Harry looked at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, Bill and Charlie before turning to Arthur and nodding, the lot of them exited the tent and Harry wanted to throw up.

All around them tents were on fire, men in black cloaks and masks were laughing and torturing people, Harry growled and his fists began to clench, as he continued to watch the area around him began to grow heavy, the air swirled round him like a tornado and his eyes began to glow, the ground shook. Water from the grass and fire from the burning tents joined the tornado and all that could be seen of Harry was hate filled glowing eyes.

The others looked at him in shock, he raised his hands and the tornado channelled through his hands turning into beams that hit a few of the men causing them to be reduced to ash. He looked at the other men in masks who looked at him in horror, his magic swirled around him before enveloping him like an aura, Harry's canines grew sharper and longer "Justice will be dealt" he rushed at the men in masks.

He continued to fight along those that stayed until he noticed 5 of the men walking into the forest laughing maliciously, he quickly followed, he found then stood over two girls an unconscious man and a woman who had lost her Wand, he then realised that they were the Delacours, hate bubbled up in him again and he heard a roaring in the back of his mind. He watched a one of the men raised their Wand and cast a Spell " **Crucio** " Apolline screamed in pain, that was the breaking point.

Harry raised his Wand " **A** **dolebitque** " Emerald fire shot from his Wand enveloping one of the men, quickly reducing him to ash, the others turned and saw Harry glaring at them, his magical aura in full view. They began casting, Harry looked at the spells before holding his hand out before chanting " **P** **ropulsant** **D** **uritiam** **I** **ncantatorum** **T** **uorum** **V** **ehementem** " a bright emerald shield formed and all of the spells deflected off of it and back at the men, three managed to dodge, the last wasn't so lucky as his chest exploded, he fell down dead.

Harry pointed his Wand at one of the remaining men and cast again " **Draco** **S** **criptor** **I** **nfernum** " the man stared in fear as a massive beam of emerald and red fire engulfed him, he screamed before being reduced to ash. Harry turned to the next one " **Expelliarmus** " the man's Wand flew from him to Harry before Harry levelled his Wand at him again " **C** **avum** **N** **igrum** " the man screamed as a Black Hole formed in front of him and absorbed him before Harry dispelled it.

Harry then noticed that he couldn't see the last one, a voice came from behind him " **Crucio** " Harry fell to the ground but he didn't emit a sound, he turned and glared at the man who was grinned maliciously at him "Now I will silence the great Harry Potter" he raised his Wand " **Avada** " Harry raised his Wand " **Exhaurire vitae** " Harry spell shot towards the man who managed to finish his own " **Kadavra** " the green light shot towards Harry who was in too much pain to move.

He looked towards Fleur with a sad smile as the spell hit him, her eyes widened as the light left his eyes, the man who had been hit by his spell dropped dead, looking like a weeks old corpse, Fleur shook her head as her Father woke up "'ARRY". A light appeared out of her chest and floated in front of her, a deep voice echoed in her mind 'do you want him to live?' Fleur nodded 'Then it shall be so, the other soul shall be taken instead, look after him Fleur Delacour, for his destiny is a great one'.

The light flew over to Harry and sunk into his chest, a dark shadow was cast from the scar on his forehead with an unearthly scream and his body began to glow, a light erupted from his chest but instead of the original blue light that came from hers, this was emerald green, it flew over to her and sunk into her chest, she collapsed as he began to breathe again, the world was black for both of them as they return to the lands of dreams.

 _(Harry's Dreamworld)_

 _Harry woke up and looked around, he was leaning against an old castle, when he looked at it he couldn't help but grin, it was Hogwarts, he walked in through the entrance only to look in confusion when he only saw four teachers stood in the hall, and he didn't recognise any of them. He looked down when he felt a hand take his, he followed the hand only to see Fleur attached "Fleur? Where are we?"._

 _Fleur looked around and smiled "I believe it ez a vison, only two types of people can get them, ze first are seers, ze second are people who are descendants of whoever ez in ez vision, you are likely in ze second category, shall we go and see?" Harry nodded and the two walked forwards towards the four people. The heard them arguing about something so they stepped closer to find out what._

" _Godric, we can't let the mundanes in Hogwarts, they hate us already, they think we are freaks, I should know and so should you, you saved me from my parents" the dark haired man shouted at the red haired man. The red haired man sighed "I know Salazar, I know but we also can't take the children away from their families, you know that, Helga, what is your take on this?"_

 _The lovely strawberry blonde woman raised her hand to her chin "I do agree with both of you, but I don't want to take them away from their families, Rowena, your thoughts?". The dark haired lady with the diadem, Rowena, frowned "Unfortunately, Salazar has a point, the number of children we send back home is higher than the number of children that came back, and we had found out that the others had been burned for witchcraft"._

 _It looked like she might have continued when her eyes turned glassy and she looked up, the others all seemed to realise what was going on and rushed to her side, Godric and Salazar held her up as Helga dapped at the sweat on her brow, Rowena then spoke in a harsh, hoarse tone_ _ **"The Dragon King shall rise. A 1000 years from the beginning of Hogwarts, when all seems lost and the darkness approaches, the boy marked by the Dark Lord shall rise up and take the throne of Avalon, he shall raise the mighty Excalibur from the stone and unite the two worlds.**_

 _ **He shall ride the mighty silver dragon and wear a cloak made of her scales, at his side, his queen, not human but his true love, and at her side, her steed, a mighty feline cloaked in darkness, yet loved by the children, they shall destroy the darkness and Camelot will rise again, the heir of Merlin and his Phoenix will be by the Dragon King's side as they bring in a new Era. The Dragon King shall rise.**_

 _Rowena collapsed and the other three looked at each other "What do you think it means?" Salazar sighed, he looked at Rowena, his emerald eyes filled with care "It means that in 1000 years, the world will finally know harmony, until then, we will protect the magical side of it" Godric nodded, his blue eyes filled with determination "That we will my friend, but first, we must stop your son before he does any more damage"._

 _Salazar nodded as he ran his hand through Rowena's curly brown hair "Then that is what we will do, I shall leave a secret room behind the mouth of the statue in my chamber under the school, it will only be able to open either: after my Basilisk dies or on the day the school would be destroyed" Helga nodded, her blue eyes filled with sorrow "Then we will leave a Portrait in their of us four to guide whoever enters" the others nodded and Harry and Fleur were pulled from the dream._


	3. Chapter 3: Spells and Life Debts

(The real world-Delacour Tent-a few hours after Harry and Fleur collapsed)

Harry groaned as he woke, he blinked at the inside of a tent "It's good to see you awake again, my boy" Harry looked at Dumbledore and chuckled before responding sarcastically "Did anyone get the number of that herd of Hippogriff that ran me over" Dumbledore chuckled as did Jean Luc and Apolline, Gabby just giggled and walked over to his bed side.

Harry smiled at her and gestured for her to get on the bed, she did so and he pulled himself up and pulled her into a hug, she leaned into the hug and smiled _[Big Brother]_ Harry looked down at her in shock before a smile, the largest that Albus had ever seen on Harry's face, erupted from him as he began to run his hand over her head. Harry looked up at Dumbledore "I killed them" Dumbledore nodded "You did, from what I heard, you ended the lives of 9 Death Eaters and I can't say that I blame you".

Harry looked at Dumbledore in horror, Dumbledore shook his head "Harry, as long as you didn't like the feeling of killing, of taking lives, I will not judge you, and the Delacours definitely will not judge you, you saved their lives". Harry blushed "I just did what anyone would have" Dumbledore chuckled "Ah, but you were the only one who did so" Dumbledore turned to Jean Luc "Can you take him to the French Gringotts whilst he is with you? it is about time he took an inheritance test".

Jean Luc nodded, Harry was about to ask when realisation hit him "Where is Fleur? Is she alright?" Jean Luc put his hands up "She is in the bed next to yours and she is fine" Harry turned to the bed next to his and smiled in relief when he saw Fleur's silver hair, he leaned over slightly and ran his hand along her face, she leaned into it as she slept and a smile formed on her face.

Harry then looked at Dumbledore again, ignoring the looks he was being given by Fleur's parents "What about the Weasleys and Hermione?" Dumbledore nodded "They are fine, my boy, they are at the burrow, all safe and unharmed" Harry sighed in relief. Harry then looked at him "So, what am I going to France?" Dumbledore smiled "What do you know about Veela, Harry?" Harry frowned "they are related to the sirens of old, they emit a type of allure that causes men and some woman to bend to their will, thought they don't seem to do this purposefully".

Dumbledore nodded with a smile "Did you know that Apolline, Fleur and Gabrielle are Veela?" Harry blinked "They are?" Apolline giggled and Gabby laughed causing Harry to blush, he then frowned again "Then how come?". Apolline looked at him "Have you not experience any moments where you wanted to impress us?" Harry thought about it "Yes, but there were only there for a second before disappearing so I didn't think on it".

Dumbledore chuckled "Harry, do you know how Veela life debts work?" Harry shook his head "Veela life debts form bonds between the recipient and the Veela in question, it allows them to feel emotions that the person is feeling so that they can help them, it also means that they will love them for the rest of their lives" Harry's eyes widened and he paled "Headmaster, are you saying?" Dumbledore nodded "You and Fleur have a Veela Life bond, it formed last night, do you notice anything different, my boy?".

Harry blinked "I don't think so" it was then he noticed, Gabby's eyes weren't at the same height as his anymore and his voice was slightly deeper, Harry looked at himself and noticed that he was taller, healthier, he looked at Dumbledore "What?" Dumbledore took an item out of his pocket, it was Harry's glasses, Harry placed his hand on his face and noticed that they weren't there "How?" Dumbledore sighed "What do you remember?".

Harry thought back on it "I remember seeing those men stood over the Delacours and I got angry, I chanted the word burn in Latin and an emerald fire flew out of my Wand turning the first one to ash, I then deflected the spells they shot at me back taking another one out, after that I used Dragon's Hellfire to take out another one, and then I hit the second to last one with a spell of my own creation. The final one I had lost track of him and he hit me with something, Crucio?".

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes "The torture curse one of three unforgivable curses that land you straight in Azkaban, continue" Harry nodded "He then started to cast another spell at me so I fired off another one of my own, this is a last resort spell, I never intended to actually use it, but he finished his spell and it hit me, it felt like the world fell apart, it was Av…Av…" Dumbledore sighed again and seemed to age 100 years "Avada Kadavra, the killing curse another of the unforgivables, so Harry can you demonstrate these spells of yours?".

Harry chuckled and went to pull his Wand "I'll show you the last resort one first, because it isn't a nice spell" he transfigured a slipper into a rat before pointing his Wand at it " **Exhaurire vitae** " the rat crumpled in on itself and began to look like a corpse, Harry transfigured it back into a slipper, Dumbledore gasped "Life Drain" Harry nodded "I designed it, in case I ever found myself up against Voldemort again".

Harry then noticed the plant pot in the corner and pointed his Wand at it " **C** **avum** **N** **igrum** " the plant pot and part of the tent were sucked into the black hole that formed, Harry quickly dispelled it but it seemed to be a bit much for his Wand which shattered, leaving only wood fragments and a Phoenix Feather in his hand, he stared mournfully at the remains of his Wand.

Dumbledore stared at the Wand Fragments "I think Harry, that we might need Ollivander before you go to France, give me a moment" he looked up "Fawkes" the Phoenix flashed in with a beautiful trill and landed on Harry's shoulder, Harry chuckled and stroked his feathers "Hello Fawkes" Gabby looked at Fawkes and began to gently stroke him, giggling when Fawkes playfully nipped at her fingers. Dumbledore smiled "Fawkes, could you go and get Garrick for me?" Fawkes nodded and flew into the air before flashing away.

Dumbledore then turned to Harry "Black Hole?" Harry bit his lip "I got the inspiration from Mundane science, the speak of black holes, they are a collapsed star that sucks everything in, I thought it might be useful for people who come up against magical creatures that can't possibly be stopped by a single person or even to stop natural disasters, like Hurricanes, tornados or Tsunamis". Dumbledore nodded with a smile "Very noble of you" Fawkes then flashed back in with Garrick before flying back to Harry's shoulder.

Garrick looked at Dumbledore "Albus, what is it?" Albus sighed "Garrick, Mr Potter's Wand shattered after he showcased Spells that he had made himself, I was wondering?" Garrick blinked "You want me to make him a custom Wand?" Albus nodded "He still has the feather from his old Wand" Garrick turned to Harry before turning to Albus "I'll do it but he cannot leave this young ladies side at the moment, their bond is too new, you'll have to wait until she wakes".

"No need, I am already awake" they turned to Fleur who sat up and yawned, she rubbed her eyes and looked at Harry "'ello 'Arry" he grinned "Hi Fleur" Fleur then blinked "Waz I in your dream? The vision" Harry nodded and Albus turned to them "What vision?" Harry blinked "Fleur appeared in my mind whilst I was unconscious and we experienced a vision of who I believe to be the founders, if the names Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena are any indication".

Dumbledore nodded "Could I view this memory?" Harry tilted his head "How?" Albus chuckled "Can you concentrate on that memory alone for me?" Harry nodded and did so, Albus used his Wand to pull a copy of the memory from Harry's mind before placing it in a vial. Harry blinked "That was strange, anyways, Fleur do you mind coming with me to Ollivanders? it seems I overtaxed my Wand and it shattered" Fleur looked at the feather in his hand and nodded "Oui".

Fawkes flew up and Garrick grabbed one of his tail feathers, Fleur and Harry copied him and they all flashed away. Albus stood and turned to the Delacours "Come with me, we shall go to Hogwarts which is where I will have Fawkes bring Harry and Fleur after they are finished at Ollivanders, we can view the memory there" Jean Luc and Apolline nodded, Gabby took her mother's hand and Albus apparated them all to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Foci

(Ollivanders)

Fawkes flamed in with Harry, Fleur and Ollivander who looked positively giddy, he led them into the back room, Fawkes was on Harry's shoulder again, and closed the door "Now Mr Potter" Harry raised his hand "Mr Ollivander, its Harry, you're my friend" Garrick chuckled "Then it is Garrick to you, Harry" Harry nodded. "Now as I was saying, you will now be crafted a Custom Wand, you already have a core but you might need more than one depending on the level of power you wield".

Garrick raised his hand and waved at the rows of wood blocks "Now go and find the woods that resonate with your magic, you'll know when you find them" Harry nodded and handed Fleur the phoenix Feather before walking forward, he held his hand over several of the woods before walking back to Garrick with three different blocks. Garrick took them and placed them on a worktop.

He pointed at the first one, it was a gold "Elven Wood from Álfheimr" he pointed at the second one, it was black "Mortem Wood from the eldest tree on earth, it is said that the Deathstick from the Deathly Hallows was made from the same wood" he pointed at the third block, it was ash white and yet seemed to glow with power "Yggdrasil wood, from the world tree, left to my family over a millennia and a half ago, go and look through the core selection I have, just in case" he waved at the large selections of cores in glass bottles.

Harry walked over to them and spent the next 10 minutes going through them all, he came back with three, Garrick's eyes widened as he took them from Harry and placed them on the work top "This is going to be a very unique and powerful Wand, hell after I make it, it might never be able to be snapped, that" he pointed to the near clear liquid "Is Basilisk Venom, that" he pointed to the silver of silver of black that kept moving around "Is a heartstring of the only known Dementor to be destroyed, slain by Excalibur I believe and that, now this is intriguing".

He pointed at the silver scale "That is the only remaining scale, the only scale to ever be given to a human by the last known Silver Dragon, it has resided within my family for almost 3000 years, to think that it has finally chosen a wizard, I was right when I told you that you were destined for great things Harry, now because of your power, I don't think this will end up as a Wand" Harry tilted his head "What do you mean Garrick?".

Garrick looked like he was over the moon "I think you may end up with a surprise, can you go over there, to that pile of massive gems? and pick out the one that calls to you best" Harry nodded, extremely curious and walked over to the gems. He searched for a few minutes before he felt one call to him, it was as big as his hand, so he picked it up with two, and it had flames moving around inside of it, it seemed to generate magic, he took it back over to Garrick who stared at it for a moment before placing it on the work bench.

He turned to them "Can you please go into the shop and wait there, I'll be done in a few hours, if anyone comes in and asks for a Wand, follow your magic Harry, you'll know what to do" Harry frowned but nodded as he and Fleur went into the shop and left Garrick to his work.

(An Hour and a Half later)

Harry was stood behind the counter and Fleur was reading a magazine when a couple and their Daughter walked into the shop, Harry looked up "Welcome to Ollivanders, Mr Ollivander is busy at the moment and has asked me to mind the shop for him, how can I help you?". The man and woman looked at him strangely before gesturing to their daughter "This is Amanda, she is supposed to be getting her Wand today, the teacher was right behind us" Professor McGonagall walked into the shop and looked at who was behind the counter.

"Mr Potter?" Harry grinned "Hello Professor, Mr Ollivander has me minding the shop whilst he makes me a new Wand, mine snapped after the ruckus of the World Cup" she nodded "Do you know what you are doing?" Harry looked at the 11 year old "What is the arm you write with?" she blinked "My right arm?". Harry nodded and clicked his fingers causing the tape measure to fly over and start measuring her arms "Each Wand is unique in this shop, you will never find two Wands that are exactly the same, enough!".

The tape measure which was now measuring her ears fell to the ground, Harry pulled a box out and placed it on the counter, he took the Wand from it and handed it to the girl" she looked at it and he raised an eyebrow "Give it a wave" she waved it and a vase exploded, Harry grinned "Nope, not that one" he took the Wand back and placed it in its box, he quickly grabbed another and brought it over, she took it and waved it, a hole exploded in the ceiling "Apparently not, on to the next one".

Harry went through three more Wands before his magic pinged, he pulled a box out of the dark corridor and looked at Amanda "I wonder" he did a quick scan of it with his magic as he brought it over. He took it out of the box and handed it to her, she was surprised when gold, red and silver sparks flew out of the end, Harry grinned "That's the one for you, Willow wood with a Unicorn Horn core, 11 and a half inches, surprisingly flexible, perfect for charms and Transfiguration".

Professor McGonagall clapped "Well done Miss Fletcher, and well done Mr Potter, now how much will that be?" Harry blinked "hmm" he looked at Amanda who was watching him curiously, he winked at her before looking at the parents who looked worried "I'd say about 3 Galleons and 12 Sickles". Amanda's parents instantly looked more relieved as they handed him the money "Come on Amanda, we have to get your books" she nodded and turned to Harry "Bye, Mr Potter" Harry chuckled "I'll see you at Hogwarts Amanda and my name is Harry".

(Half an Hour Later)

Another ringing indicated that someone had entered the shop, Harry looked over to see a young lad with his parents, Harry smiled "Hello, welcome to Ollivanders, Mr Ollivander is busy at the moment and has asked me to mind the shop for him, how can I help you?". The man and woman looked at him strangely before gesturing to their son "This is Richard Anderson, he is supposed to be getting her Wand today, the teacher was right behind us" Professor Filtwick walked into the shop and looked at who was behind the counter.

"Mr Potter?" Harry grinned "Hello Professor, Mr Ollivander has me minding the shop whilst he makes me a new Wand, mine snapped after the ruckus of the World Cup" Filtwick chuckled "I see, shall we get on with it then?" Harry nodded, he pulled out a Wand box before turning to Richard "Hello, young man, what is your writing arm?" Richard grinned "My left arm" Harry clicked his finger and the measuring tape that was on the floor started measuring Richard's arms.

"Each Wand is unique in this shop, you will never find two Wands that are exactly the same, enough!". The tape measure which was now measuring his nose fell to the ground, Harry pulled a box out and placed it on the counter, he took the Wand from it and handed it to the Richard, he looked at it and Harry raised an eyebrow "Give it a wave". Richard waved it, only for nothing to happened, Harry took the Wand "Not this one".

Harry grabbed another box and held out the Wand to Richard who as soon as he grabbed the Wand shivered, Harry took it back "Definitely not that one" it took another five attempts but Harry finally found the right Wand for Richard. Richard gasped at the sparks as Harry grinned "Oak Wood with a Hungarian Horntail Heartstring Core, 12 and three quarter inches, slightly inflexible, based for power, best for Defence Against the Dark Arts".

Clapping was heard from behind Harry as everyone turned to Garrick who was holding a staff with a familiar gem attached to the top of it inside of a Dragon's mouth design "Well done Harry, and congratulations young man on getting your Wand" Garrick looked ta Richard's parents "That will be 3 Galleons and 10 Sickles please?" they handed Garrick the money before turning to leave, Richard waved goodbye to Harry before leaving the shop.

Harry looked at the staff in awe, even Fleur looked impressed with it "Is that?" Garrick nodded "Here is your new focus Harry, as it couldn't be a Wand it expanded to become a Staff, Mortem, Elven and Yggdrasil wood, Basilisk Venom, Heartstring of a Dementor, Feather of a Phoenix and the Scale of a Silver Dragon, with the Soul Gem of a Peruvian Vipertooth, 5'10, perfect for every type of Spellcasting" Garrick handed it to Harry who gently ran his hand over it with a look of pure awe.

"Look after it Harry, but I'd like you to prick your finger and let one drop of blood land on the gem" Harry looked curious but followed the instructions he was given, he and Fleur gasped as the gem turned Emerald green with the fire inside changing to match. Garrick nodded "The reason it turned out to be a staff is because of your raw magic power, that is what caused your last Wand to shatter, the Wand, no Wand could have taken that much power through it continuously without it shattering".

Garrick nodded at the staff "That staff is bonded with you and her, only you two can use this item, if anyone else tried, they'd not get any result except people you trust, they still can only use limited magic with it, and anyone you don't trust or hate, the Wand would send the magic backwards along with sending that person flying".

Harry nodded "Thank you Garrick, I will look after it, it's brilliant, how much do I owe you?" Garrick shook his head "Pay me during the next summer by becoming my Apprentice in Wand Crafting" Harry's eyes widened and he nodded "I would be honoured, Fawkes, take us to Professor Dumbledore" Fawkes flew down and Harry and Fleur took his feathers, they flashed out with Garrick chuckling "He is going to be amazing".


	5. Chapter 5: Viva La France

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Fawkes flashed into the Headmaster's Office with Harry and Fleur, Albus turned to the two and smiled serenely, he then noticed the staff and gasped "A staff?" Jean Luc and Apolline stared at the staff in shock and Gabby walked over _[Harry?]_ Harry kneeled down and picked her up _[Yes Angel]_ Gabby grinned _[I didn't know you were so powerful that you needed a staff]_.

Harry blushed as the others laughed "Yes Professor, I have a staff, apparently to Garrick, I was too powerful for the Wand and that is what caused it to shatter" Albus blinked "Well my boy, you continue to impress me, I looked at the memory and I believe you need to see two" Albus waved his hand to the weird white bowl "This is a penesive, it allows people to see memories, the first one is in there now" Harry and Fleur put their heads in the bowl and were sucked into the memory.

 _(Memory)_

 _Harry and Fleur found themselves in a dusty room, Albus got up and was walking away from Sybil Trelawney when she spoke as Rowena had_ _ **"**_ _ **"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."**_

 _Albus heard shouting outside and went to check, Harry and Fleur where tossed from the memory._

(Real World)

Harry backed away slowly, his face pale "So it is between me and him, I have to die" Albus shook his head "Not anymore" he went over to the penesive and pulled them memory out, he placed it in a vial before placing a new memory in, he gestured to it "Go ahead" Harry and Fleur entered the Penesive again.

 _(Memory)_

 _A light appeared out of her chest and floated in front of her, a deep voice echoed in her mind 'do you want him to live?' Fleur nodded 'Then it shall be so, the other soul shall be taken instead, look after him Fleur Delacour, for his destiny is a great one'._

 _The light flew over to Harry and sunk into his chest, a dark shadow was cast from the scar on his forehead with an unearthly scream and his body began to glow, a light erupted from his chest but instead of the original blue light that came from hers, this was emerald green, it flew over to her and sunk into her chest, she collapsed as he began to breathe again._

 _Harry and Fleur where then tossed from the memory again._

(Real World)

Harry looked at the Penesive "The Diary, it did the same thing" Albus nodded "The piece of Voldemort that was inside you was removed by whatever that voice was, I'm not sure but I think your Parseltongue is gone". Harry frowned and thought of a snake ~Hello~ Albus blinked "Or maybe not, the piece is definitely gone, maybe your inheritance at Gringotts will reveal some clues" Harry just shrugged.

Jean Luc stood "Are you ready to go then Harry?" Harry stood, still carrying Gabby as Fawkes flew off his shoulder and onto his perch, Harry nodded "I'll see you in a week and a bit Headmaster" Albus nodded with a smile "Harry, I do not mind if you call me Albus in private and I will see you soon" Harry blinked but nodded as Fleur took his hand and her father's hand, the Portkey took them away.

(France-Delacour Mansion)

Harry quickly remembered the advice Arthur gave him and began walking, he perfectly landed on his feet with gabby blinking in his arms, Fleur, Jean Luc and Apolline nodded in approval "Welcome Harry, to Delacour Mansion" Harry spun around looking at everything in fascination "It's beautiful" Jean Luc nodded "Thank you 'Arry" Apolline smiled "Gabby, why don't you and Fleur show your Grand frère around whilst I start on Dinner?".

Gabby nodded and got Harry to put her down, she and Fleur then took Harry's hands and took him on a tour of the house, they were stopped by a house elf after about half an hour and taken to the dining room, they sat down across from Apolline and Jean Luc. As dinner was served Jean Luc looked at Harry "So Harry, what is your favourite lesson?" Harry looked thoughtful "Defence Against the Dark Arts, though we've only had one decent DADA teacher, but my overall favourite spell is the Patronus Charm, I love the way it makes me feel".

Jean Luc looked intrigued "You say that like you can cast it" Harry looked at his staff for a second before shaking his head "Next time" he held out his hand away from the table " **Expecto Patronum** " instead of the normal silver stag, a bright corporal Dragon flew out of his hand and flew around the room before disappearing. Fleur turned to him "A 'Andless Corporal Patronus, how powerful are you?" Harry shrugged "It's changed" Apolline blinked "How so?" "It was a Stag originally".

The Delacours were about to ask the significance of the stag when a House elf popped in, it definitely wasn't one of theirs, Jean was about to pull his Wand when Harry stood up "Dobby?" the Delacours blinked and the blinked again at the elf's response "Great Master Harry Potter, Dobby has come to be your personal House Elf". Harry shook his head in amusement "How are you Dobby?" Dobby grinned "Dobby be's great Harry Potter Sir, could Dobby bond with Harry Potter?".

Harry blinked "I thought you liked being free" Dobby wringed his hands "Dobby does sir, but Dobby must bond to stay alive" Harry's eyes widened and within seconds he had kneeled next to Dobby and placed his hand on his head "I Harry James Potter do hereby take Dobby to be my Personal House elf, to be protected and to protect my Magic and my Family, so mote be it" there was a great flash of light and in place of the weak and meeker Dobby was a taller, stronger looking Dobby who's eyes glinted with Mischief.

Harry grinned "There you go mate" Dobby grinned, Mipsy, the Delacour Head Elf popped into the room _[Master, A Phoenix just dropped a man and a dog off outside the gate]_ she then noticed Dobby _[Who is this?]_ Harry grinned _[Hello again Mipsy, this is my personal elf, Dobby]_. Harry then thought on what the elf had said _[Mipsy, did the man have scars on his face and was the dog, big scruffy and black?] [Yes]_ Harry grinned as he ran out of the dining room, the others following him.

Harry ran out of the house and across the lawn as quickly as he could, he quickly spotted the gate and, more importantly the person behind it "REMUS" Remus looked over at him "Hello Harry, you're looking better". Harry grinned sheepishly at the Delacours who had just caught up with him "This is the DADA teacher who taught me the Patronus Charm and a close friend of my parents, Remus Lupin" He turned to Remus "Mooney, meet Jean Luc Delacour, the French Minister of Magic, his wife Apolline Delacour and their Daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour".

Remus looked at them all and nodded with a smile "Hello there, thank you for looking out for Harry for me, could we come in?" the gate opened and Remus and Padfoot walked into the compound only for an alarm to go off, Jean Luc and Apolline both pulled their Wands and pointed them at Padfoot "The Animagus Alarm" Padfoot shifted into Sirius Black, both he and Remus had their Wands at the ready to defend themselves.

A bang was heard and all of their Wands were ripped from them and were floating around Harry who had slammed his Staff into the gravel "ENOUGH!" he looked over at Sirius and Remus "How are you Padfoot?" Sirius looked at him, looked him over, then looked at the staff "Not too bad Pup, but it looks like you have gone through some changes" Harry nodded.

Harry then turned to Jean Luc and sighed "Sorry for disarming you but I wasn't going to allow you to hurt my Godfather" Jean Luc blinked "The mass murder is your Godfather?" Harry sighed "He was framed, observe" he raised his staff to his head " **Revelare Elegit Memorias** " the memories of his first encounter with Sirius at the shrieking shack were shown above him like a movie, after they had finished, he handed everyone back their Wands.


	6. Chapter 6: Gringotts Trip

(Delacour Mansion-A couple of Days Later)

Harry woke up to a head of silver and a little bundle of joy jumping on the bed _[Come on 'Arry, get up, you hav' to go to Gringotts with Pere]_ Harry grabbed Gabby and pulled her down and started tickling her, she let out joyful laughter into she finally escaped and ran out of the room. Harry turned to Fleur who was watching him with a loving expression _[Morning Flower]_ Fleur's smile widened _[Morning, my Hero]_ Harry blushed but leaned over and kissed her cheek.

He then got up and went into the bathroom to get changed, five minutes later he was downstairs and stood in front of Jean Luc who nodded _[Are you ready 'Arry?]_ Harry nodded and the two stepped through the Floo.

(Gringotts Bank-Paris Regiment)

Harry came tumbling out of the Floo did three rolls before crashing into a desk, he fell on his face and groaned, laughter was heard as he got up, he glared at Jean Luc and the Goblin laughing at him _[Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but remember, revenge is a dish best served with pranks]_. Jean Luc gulped before turning to the Goblin _[Hello Account Manager Grimhook, we have come to do an inheritance test on Harry Potter]_ the Goblin stared at Harry who waved his hand causing Jean Luc's hair to turn pink _[I see, very well]_.

He pulled a sheet of parchment out of his drawer and placed it and a knife in front of Harry, Harry blinked but took the knife and sliced along his arm, he let the blood drip onto the sheet before healing his arm with a wave of his other hand, the sheet glowed as writing went down it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Prince Hadrian James Potter-Pendragon**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: James Charlus Potter (James Albus Dumbledore) (Coma, Potter Manor)**_

 _ **Mother: Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Coma, Potter Manor)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Charlus Ignotus Potter (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Henry Evans nee Smith (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Minerva McGonagall (Minerva Dumbledore), Dorea Circe Potter nee Black (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Rose Amanda Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Cyrus Greengrass and Severus Tobias Snape (Memory altered)**_

 _ **Godmothers: Amelia Bones (Memory Altered), Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis, Alice Longbottom nee Davis (Comatose state) and Minerva Mcgonagall (Memory Altered)**_

 _ **Sister: Princess Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Cousin: Dudley Dursley**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Immunity to Poisons and Harmful Potions (Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in blood)**_

 _ **Immunity to Venom (Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears on Blood)**_

 _ **Regeneration (Phoenix Tears on Blood)**_

 _ **Rebirth (Phoenix Tears in Blood)**_

 _ **Extremely Slow aging Process (Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom in Blood)**_

 _ **Omnigaulism**_

 _ **Malnutrition (Fixed by Basilisk Venom, Phoenix Tears and removal of Horcrux, The Dursleys)**_

 _ **Abused (fixed by Basilisk Venom, Phoenix Tears and removal of Horcrux, Emotional, Psychical, Verbal-The Dursleys)**_

 _ **Animagus Form: (Possible)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (Mastered)**_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

 _ **Elemental (Solar, Light and Storm-Lightning and Water)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: (Possible)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master (Possible)**_

 _ **Tamer**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Solar Phoenix (Possible, ask Vermilion or Dragneel Lord, Lady or Heir)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **King of Magic**_

 _ **King of Avalon**_

 _ **Potter (Paternal)**_

 _ **Peverell (Paternal)**_

 _ **Gryffindor (Paternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Slytherin (Maternal, Conquest, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Ravenclaw (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heir)**_

 _ **Hufflepuff (Paternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heir)**_

 _ **Pendragon (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heir)**_

 _ **Heirships:**_

 _ **Black (Godfather, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Flamel (Nickolas Flamel, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heir)**_

 _ **Dumbledore ( 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heir)**_

 _ **McGonagall (1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heir)**_

 _ **Dukeships:**_

 _ **Duke of Windsor (Potter)**_

 _ **Duke of Ilvermorny (Black)**_

 _ **Duke of Wellington (Gryffindor)**_

 _ **Bonds and Life Debts:**_

 _ **Ginny Weasley**_

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Peter Pettigrew**_

 _ **Severus Snape**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Longbottom**_

 _ **Bones**_

 _ **Vermilion**_

 _ **Businesses:**_

 _ **Potter:**_

 _ **Daily Prophet-33%**_

 _ **Fleamont Hair Products-87%**_

 _ **Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-33%**_

 _ **Quality**_ _ **Quidditch**_ _ **Items-43%**_

 _ **Apple-32%**_

 _ **Sony-23%**_

 _ **Microsoft-35%**_

 _ **Slytherin:**_

 _ **Knockturn Alley-78%**_

 _ **Gringotts-5%**_

 _ **Ministry of Magic-20%**_

 _ **Gryffindor:**_

 _ **Godric's Hallow-67%**_

 _ **Gringotts-5%**_

 _ **Ministry of Magic-20%**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **Total Amount in all vaults: 002, 997, 602, 958, 524, 116 Galleons, 002, 959, 986, 699, 970, 573 Sickles and 002, 001, 001, 641, 314, 880 Knuts**_

 _ **Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (Disrepair)**_

 _ **Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland**_

 _ **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**_

 _ **Slytherin: Slytherin Castle, the Amazon Forest/ the Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, California/ ¼ Hogwarts, Scotland**_

 _ **Gryffindor: Gryffindor Castle, Canada/ the Lion's Den, Lancashire, Gryffindor Manor/New York/ ¼ Hogwarts, Scotland**_

 _ **Ravenclaw: Ravenclaw Castle, Paris/ The Raven's Nest, Manchester/ Ravenclaw Manor, Tokyo**_

 _ **Hufflepuff: Hufflepuff Castle, Wales/ The Badger's Hollow, Cumbria/ Hufflepuff Manor, Las Angles**_

 _ **Pendragon: Pendragon Castle, Camelot/ Pendragon Manor, London**_

Harry stared at the sheet for a few moments before fainting, Jean Luc looked at him and snickered for a minute before looking at the sheet, he fainted straight after, Grimhook snickered at them both before reading, he activated the button which calls the king of the Goblin Nation before fainting himself.

(5 minutes later)

Harry woke up with a groan, he looked up to see a Goblin with a crown on, his eyes widened and he slipped into the position of kneeling, he bowed his head {"Do not bow to me Prince Potter, King of Magic, for we are equals"} Harry looked at him strangely before remembering what was written on his sheet, he gulped and blushed {"I…I don't know how to be a Prince or a King"} the Goblin smiled {"If you need help, you can always owl or Floo talk to me, my name is King Ragnok the third, it is a pleasure to meet you Prince Potter"}.

Harry nodded {"it is Hadrian, your Majesty and thank you for the offer"}. Ragnok chuckled {"There are no titles between friends young Sorcerer, it is Ragnok"} Harry grinned back at him {"Then Hadrian or Harry"} Ragnok nodded before gesturing to the Lord Rings on the table. Harry looked at the Rings before he slipped the Potter Ring on his finger and instinctively knew what to say "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his newly found Occlumency to organise it.

Harry picked up the Peverell Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell" yet another influx of information for him, he quickly organised it and stored it away to look through later as he had done with the influx from the Black and Potter rings. He grabbed the Gryffindor Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor" another influx of information was deposited and stored for later.

He grabbed the Hufflepuff Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff" another influx of information was deposited and stored for later. He grabbed the Ravenclaw Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw" another influx of information was deposited and stored for later.

He grabbed the Slytherin Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin" another influx of information was deposited and stored for later.

Harry slipped the Black Heir Ring onto his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black" another influx of information flooded his mind as he quickly organised it. He then picked up another heirship Ring and slipped it onto his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Flamel" another information dump in his mind to organise later.

Harry slipped the Dumbledore Heir Ring onto his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Noble House of Dumbledore" another influx of information flooded his mind as he quickly organised it. He then picked up the other heirship Ring and slipped it onto his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Noble House of McGonagall" another information dump in his mind to organise later.

He sighed "Only one left" he looked at the Pendragon ring and hesitantly picked it up and placed it on one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of…Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of…Pendragon" the final influx of information was stored with the rest for later. He watched with curiosity as all of the rings merged until only his Potter Ring remained.

He turned to the Goblins "So how do I take up my Dukeships?" "I was waiting for you to ask, simply change Lord into Duke and add the lordship of that specific one at the end of your name" Harry nodded "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter do hereby take up the position of Duke of Windsor" a flash of light rang through and a medal appeared on his top, he looked at it and blinked.

"I Hadrian James Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby take up the position of the Duke of Ilvermorny" another flash and another medal appeared. "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor do hereby take up the position of Duke of Wellington" another flash and another medal appeared. King Ragnok nodded {"Come with me"} Harry nodded and got up, Jean Luc following him.

(Gringotts-Goblin Assembly Hall)

They entered a large room with a stage and the four walked onto the stage, Ragnok then pressed a button on the stand. After a few second some Goblins started walking into the room and lining up, after about 7 minutes the room was packed up with lines of Goblins.

Harry gulped quietly as all of the Goblins stared at him, Ragnok coughed getting their attention "Thank you all for coming, this is a momentous occasion, for the first time since Baron Charlus Potter in 1957, a human will be given the title of Goblin friend and for the first time in…forever I guess, a human shall be named Goblin kin with his own title" the goblins were all muttering and chattering but fell silent when Ragnok coughed again.

"Allow me to introduce Hadrian James Potter, Goblin friend. Now let me introduce him again, allow me to introduce Prince Hadrian James Potter, King of Avalon, Goblin Kin" the Goblins gasped in awe "And finally his title, allow me to introduce Goblin General Green Basilisk, Goblin Kin" the Goblins cheered as Ragnok invited Harry up to speak, Harry gulped but walked forwards confidently as he did he changed his costume into something he had seen a Medieval king wearing in a fairy tail book, appeared, causing his aura to flare and the Goblins to gasp again.

He stood in front of Goblins and cleared his throat {"I accept these titles from King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation with honour, may the Potters and the Goblin Nations always be allies. For Battle. For Profit and for the Nation"} he lifted his arm and summoned the sword of Gryffindor, it landed in his hand causing all of the Goblins to gasp as they recognised the Goblin forged blade, he held it up in a show of strength. The Goblins all raised their Daggers, Swords and Spears {"FOR THE NATION"} before going back to work, Ragnok slapped Harry on the back "Good show General Green Basilisk, you have all of their respects and allegiances" Harry chuckled "Thank you my friend, now I guess it is time to go to my Vaults" Ragnok nodded and the lot of them went to the cart rooms before getting in one and shooting off to the Potter Family vault.


	7. Chapter 7: Vaults and a King is Crowned

(Potter Family Vault-5 Minutes Later)

Harry walked forward towards the dragon that was sat in front of his vault "Hey" the Dragon looked at him ~How you doing?~ the dragon's eyes widened ~A Parselmouth? What are you doing here? Noble One~ Harry quickly looked at the Potter Ring, he held it up, so the dragon could see it ~I've just become the Lord Potter, can I go into my Vault?~ the dragon nodded and bowed before moving out of the way. Harry turned to Ragnok "So, how do I open the Vault?" Ragnok shook his head "Place your ring against it, then say, open for the Lord Potter".

Harry walked up to the Vault door and placed his Ring against it "Open for the Lord Potter" the door seemed to melt out of existence "Well, that was badass" he then walked into the Vault, the door rematerializing behind him.

(Potter Family Vault-Inside)

Harry wandered around the massive vault for a few minutes, chatting to some of the portraits and looking over all of the artefacts and gems that the Potter Family has collected before he heard some rather familiar voices "Charlus, the Vault door opened five minutes ago, it has to be him, why didn't we place out portrait near the front?" "You said you didn't want to be hit by light as soon as the Vault opened" a resounding slap was heard, Harry chuckled as he walked over to the portrait of his parents.

Harry walked in front of the portrait in is Medieval king outfit with a glamour charm to make him blonde with blue eyes to prank his grandparents, they both stopped bickering and looked at him "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Harry raised an eyebrow "How do you think I got in here?" Dorea gasped, and Charlus' eyes darkened "If you've done anything to Harry, I swear to Merlin" "Why would I have done anything to Hadrian Potter?". That stopped the Potters "If you haven't done anything to Harry, then how did you get in?" "The door opened".

Charlus gawked "But where is? What? How?!" Dorea clicked, and her eyes widened, she looked at the boy in the robes "H-Harry, is that you?" Harry smirked as his glamours disappeared "Hello Grandmum, Granddad" "HARRY" Harry grinned at the completely bewildered face of his father before turning back to his grandmother "Hi Grandmum" "Harry Baby, you've grown so much, good job on pranking your grandfather by the way" Harry rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

Charlus looked him over "How old are you Grandson?" Harry looked at him curiously "I'm 14" Charlus blinked "James was supposed to bring you here on your 13th birthday, where is he?" Harry's eyes darkened "They are in a coma" his grandparents gasped "They are in a coma because that rat, _Pettigrew_ sold them out, then framed Sirius, he was thrown into Azkaban, he only escaped last year and now he is living in France with some friends".

His Grandparents nodded "Can you take us to Potter Manor as soon as you can?" Harry nodded "I'm planning on taking Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge with me so they can see me wake my parents from the coma themselves" Charlus nodded "Well thought out, my lad" Harry smirked "I'm not the Lord Ravenclaw for nothing".

His grandparents gawked at him as he laughed, he shrunk their portrait and placed it in his pocket along with the Potter family grimoire and several old books. he then walked to the door "Open for the Lord Potter" the door melted from existence again and he walked out.

He nodded to the Dragon who bowed back before he walked over to the Goblins "Hey, I'm ready to go to the Black Vault now" the Goblins and he got into the cart and just before it was about to set off, Harry clicked his fingers "So that is what the diary was" and the cart set off towards the Black Vault.

(The Black Family Vault-3 Minutes Later)

Harry and the two Goblins got out of the cart as they reached the Black Family Vault, Ragnok turned to Harry "What was that about a Diary?" "I destroyed a cursed Diary during my Second year with the tooth of a Basilisk, I just figured out that it might be one of those Horcrux things" the two Goblins blinked, then blinked again "YOU FOUGHT A BASILISK AND LIVED!?" Harry nodded "Yea, that was in my second year at Hogwarts".

Ragnok composed himself quickly "So why do you think this diary was a Horcrux?" "Well, he said it was a memory, preserved in a diary for 50 years, but it possessed a young girl, gave her the ability to speak Parseltongue, only when he possessed her mind you, and could control a Basilisk, that means he had to be a descendent of Slytherin" the Goblins nodded "It certainly sounds like a Horcrux, how was it destroyed?" "Basilisk Venom, via the Basilisk fang that got lodged in my shoulder".

The goblins counted to ten "Okay, barring the Basilisk fang in the shoulder, yes, that sounds like how a Horcrux must be destroyed, how did it get in the school?" "Lucius Malfoy placed it in a first year's cauldron". Sharpclaw growled as Ragnok snarled "That piece of shit, but thank you for the information, I'll have the Goblins check all known Death Eater Vaults" Harry nodded before walking over to the vault door "Open for the Black Lord" the door opened, and Harry walked inside, the door closing behind him.

(Black Family Vault-Inside)

Harry looked around until he found the family Grimoire, he quickly shrunk it along with several interesting books. Harry turned and walked back for a bit before he arrived at the door "Open for the Black Lord" the door swung open and he walked out. He walked over to the Goblins "To the Peverell Vault next" they nodded and got into the cart and set off for the Peverell Vault.

(Peverell Family Vault)

Harry jumped out of the cart and walked towards the door with Threstral statues in front of it, it also had a weird symbol on the front, it was a triangle, with a circle inside it, with a stick running directly through the centre of both shapes "The Deathly Hallows" Harry blinked as he turned to Ragnok "The what?" "The Deathly Hallows are three powerful magical objects said to have been made by Death itself after it was beaten at its own game by the three Peverell brothers, the Elder Wand, the most powerful Wand in the world, the Resurrection Stone, to bring back shades of those departed to talk to them and the Cloak of Invisibility to hide you from even Death itself, it is said that if all three chose one wizard as their master, that wizard would become the Master of Death".

Harry frowned "They sound very dangerous, after all, absolute power corrupts absolutely" Ragnok chuckled "Maybe or maybe not young Prince, you will learn eventually" Harry blinked but shrugged as he placed his ring on the door "Open for the Lord Peverell" a voice echoed in his head _'Son of the youngest brother, do you wish to conquer, Rule or Survive?'_ Harry though on it for a second before replying _'Survive' 'You are wise beyond your years Son of the youngest, be on the lookout for the three items that Death gave your ancestors, they shall ai you greatly in your quest'_ the door dematerialised, Harry walked into the vault before the door materialised behind him.

(Peverell Family Vault-Inside)

Harry walked into the vault as the door shut behind them, they looked around at all of the books and gems and artefacts "Damn, I'll have to have a proper look later" Harry quickly grabbed the family Grimoire and a couple of books on Wand Crafting, and Staff Crafting before going back to the door "Open for the Lord Peverell" the door dematerialised and he left the vault and walked over to the Goblins "To the Gryffindor Vault" the Goblins nodded, and they were off.

(Gryffindor Family Vault-2 Minutes Later)

Harry hopped out of the cart and looked at the Guardian of the vault before turning back to the Goblins "Ragnok, what is that?" Ragnok grinned "That is a Royal Lion my lord, the Lord Gryffindor wanted one to guard his vault, so we found one for him, you should be fine though, as it responds well to those who are pure of heart". Harry nodded and gulped "Well here I go" and with that he walked forward. Harry walked up to the Royal Lion which stared at him, its majestic main alight with flames.

It bowed to him as he approached, before moving to the side allowing him passage. Harry grinned at it before moving over to the door, it had the family emblem on it "Open for the Gryffindor Lord" a booming voice appeared "You heart is pure and full of courage, enter now young lord" and the door melted from existence, Harry walked inside, and the door rematerialized behind him.

(Gryffindor Family Vault-Inside)

Harry walked into the vault and began looking around until he found the family grimoire, he was about to pick it up when a voice stopped him "Hello Lad, who might you be?" Harry looked up at the portrait and gasped at the name inscribed on it _Godric Gryffindor_ "Hello Lord Gryffindor, I am the latest Lord of the Gryffindor Line" Godric tilted his head, he looked a bit like Ron when he did that "What is your name Laddie?" "Hadrian James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Maria Potter nee Evans".

Godric stared at him for a few minutes as he stared back, not willing to back down, Godric then grinned "So this is the result of mine and Salazar's families mixing, I approve" Harry blinked "How did you?" "What? Know that you were of Slytherin descent as well, simple, you have Salazar's eyes" Harry shook his head and chuckled "Of course, so am I permitted to take the family grimoire?" Godric smiled "Of course Grandson, could you do something for me though?".

Harry blinked, then nodded "Sure" "Can you take the portrait in the corner with the cloth covering it and place it in your residence?" Harry nodded and shrunk both the Grimoire and the covered portrait and placed them in his bag "Goodbye Grandfather" "See you soon Grandson". Harry walked up to the door again "Open for the Gryffindor Lord" the door melted from existence again and he walked out of the vault, they walked up to the Goblins "Slytherin is next" the Goblins nodded, and they set off.

(Slytherin Family Vault-1 Minutes after they set off)

Harry jumped out of the cart and the Goblins climbed out "Hadrian, a Basilisk guards this vault, it is technically untamed but will respond to the Serpent Lord" Harry nodded "This will be easy then, I've already dealt with one Basilisk, and that one was controlled by a megalomaniac, this should be a piece of cake". Harry walked forwards as the Basilisk appeared from the shadows.

~Who dare try to enter the Vault of the Serpent Lord?~ ~I am a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and the current Lord Slytherin, please of Noble King of Serpents, grant me entrance to the vault of my ancestor~ the Basilisk stood still for a moment before moving to the side ~You shall be judged by the vault, if you are worthy, you shall enter, if not, I shall kill you~ ~Of course, thank you, Noble King~ Harry walked towards the Vault door ~Open for the Slytherin Lord~.

As with the Gryffindor and Peverell vaults before it, a loud booming voice spoke ~You have a cunning that could match the Serpent Lord himself, I grant you passage to the Vault of the Slytherin family, welcome new Serpent Lord, true heir of Salazar Slytherin~. Harry entered the newly opened vault before the door closed behind them "What have I gotten myself into now, I got myself another new title".

(Slytherin Family Vault-Inside)

Harry walked around the vault admiring the artefacts when he came across the most beautiful armour he'd ever lain eyes on, it was pitch black Basilisk hide armour, the strongest armour a wizard could make, he quickly stripped and put it on, it was a bit big so he as he placed the final piece on, he decided to wait until he had grown some more. Before he could take the armour off, it shrunk and become skin-tight, like another layer of skin fitting comfortably on him, he shrugged and put his other clothes on atop the armour.

Harry nodded after his clothes were on and continued on through the vault, looking at some of the more interesting artefacts when he came across something that tugged on his magic, he tilted his head and walked over to it, it was a sheathed sword. He unsheathed it and gasped at its beauty, the hilt and handle was gold and silver with emeralds grafted into them, the blade itself was about 35 inches long, it was straight on one side and on the other is curved a bit near the bottom, it shined like the sun and was made of a material he had never seen before.

"What is this?" ~That is Amaterasu, the sword of the sun, it is crafted from an extremely rare material known as Mithril, I think I have the last hunk of mithril ever found along with several other lost rare metals~ Harry looked up to the voice and saw a portrait of a man with his eyes, he looked at the inscription _~Salazar Slytherin~_ Harry blinked and bowed ~My Lord Slytherin~ Salazar nodded ~Young Man, I must ask, what did the door call you? It is important~.

Harry blushed ~it called me the new Serpent Lord, the true heir of Salazar Slytherin~ Salazar nodded ~I thought so, you my boy are made for great things, and you already have a staff, you my boy will do great~ Harry thanked him ~If you do not mind Sir, do you mind if I take the family Grimoire and this blade?~ ~Go right ahead Grandson and call me Sal. You will find it a bit further into the vault, did you grab the portrait from Godric's vault? the large covered one~ Harry nodded.

~The one of the founders, yea, I got it in my bag~ ~Perfect, wait, how did you know it was~ ~Of you four, well what other portrait would be the right size for four people that would be found in the vault of one of the founders of Hogwarts?~ Salazar blinked ~Huh? Never thought of it that way, anyways, you will find the family Grimoire deeper in the vault, go my heir and show your enemies why the Slytherin name is revered~ Harry nodded and walked away from the portrait, attaching the sheathed sword to his waist.

He continued to walk until he found the family Grimoire, books on Parseltongue and other useful things, he shrunk them all and put them in the bag with the others. He turned and went to the vault door ~Open for the new Serpent Lord~ the door melted out of existence and he nodded to the Basilisk in the shadows, he then walked over to the cart and got in, it then speed off towards his next vault.

(Ravenclaw Vault-A few minutes later)

Harry hopped out of the cart and stared at the Thunderbird in front of him in awe "You are gorgeous" the bird looked at him and nodded, he walked over to the door and placed his ring against it "Open for the Lord Ravenclaw" a female voice echoed _"You have wit and intelligence beyond your years, please show the world your true intelligence"_ and the door opened, Harry entered the door and it shut behind him.

(Inside the Ravenclaw Vault)

Harry continued on through the vault, looking at some of the more interesting artefacts when he came across something that tugged on his magic, he tilted his head and walked over to it, it was a Bow. He picked it up it and gasped at its beauty, it was purple and black with black feathers and diamonds grafted into it.

"What is this?" "That is Artemis, the Bow of the Moon, it is crafted from an extremely rare material known as Elven wood" Harry looked up to the voice and saw a portrait of a woman with Hermione's curly hair, he looked at the inscription _Rowena Ravenclaw_ Harry blinked and bowed "My Lady Ravenclaw" Rowena nodded with a smile "Well, I expect you are my heir then?" Harry nodded "I am the heir to all four of you" Rowena's eyes widened and she let out a laugh "Wow, well my heir, pick up what you need".

Harry nodded "I will and don't worry, I have the portrait of you four" Rowena smiled as she saw Harry hook the bow over him and take her special quiver of arrows. She then giggled as she saw him picking up a ton of books, one being the family Grimoire, shrinking them and placing them in a bag, Harry nodded to her and left the vault. He nodded to the Goblins "On to the Hufflepuff Vault, and then the last one" the goblins nodded and they set off.

(Hufflepuff Vault-a few minutes later)

Harry leaped out of the cart and walked over to the Graphorn, he bowed and it did the same after a couple of minutes, he grinned and walked towards the door, he placed his ring against it "Open for the Lord Hufflepuff" another female voice echoed _"You have an unwavering Loyalty to your friends and your beliefs, never change my heir"_ and the door swung open, Harry walked into the vault and the door closed behind him.

(Hufflepuff vault-inside)

Harry continued on through the vault, looking at some of the more interesting artefacts when he came across something that tugged on his magic, he tilted his head and walked over to it, it was a Cloak. He picked it up it and gasped at its beauty, it was yellow and black with a large tree on the back and jewels grafted into it.

"What is this?" "That is the Cloak of the Earth, it is crafted from an extremely rare material known as Asgardian Fabric, it is said to be invincible" Harry looked up to the voice and saw a portrait of a woman with Susan Bone's red hair, he looked at the inscription _Helga Hufflepuff_ Harry blinked and bowed "My Lady Hufflepuff" Rowena nodded with a smile "Well, I expect you are my heir then?" Harry nodded "I am the heir to all four of you" Helga's eyes widened and she let out a laugh "Wow, well my heir, pick up what you need, I hope to see you again soon".

Harry nodded "I will and don't worry, I have the portrait of you four" Helga smiled as she saw Harry look at the cloak again, before he attached it to his armour, it changed colour to match and he grinned. She then giggled as she saw him picking up a ton of books, including the family Grimoire, shrinking them and placing them in a bag, Harry nodded to her and left the vault. He nodded to the Goblins "On to the Pendragon Vault" the goblins nodded and they set off.

(Pendragon Vault)

Harry leaped out of the cart followed by Grimhook and Jean Luc, Harry tilted his head "There's no guard?" Ragnok chuckled "There is no need for one, only a person who is a blood relative of the family could open the door, I can only crown you though after you take up Excalibur, now go open the door". Harry walked forwards and placed his hand against the door "Open for the Pendragon Lord" blood was extracted from his hand and the door opened.

The four of them entered the vault and gasped as they saw the hilt and part of the blade of Excalibur from inside the stone, Harry walked forward and the closer he got to the sword, the more it seemed to thrum with power "I am Hadrian James Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, son of Arthur and Guinevere, The King of Magic" and with that he took the hilt of Excalibur in his hand and pull it from the stone.

A sheath appeared on the opposite side to Amaterasu, he slid Excalibur into the sheath and kneeled in front of Ragnok who took the crown from its resting place, he walked over to Harry and placed the crown on his head "I name thee Hadrian James Potter-Pendragon, King of Avalon and King of Magic, all hail King Hadrian" the other two bowed and Harry blushed, he quickly ran through his new Occlumency powers and found the information about pocket dimensions, he quickly placed the crown and the sheathed Excalibur in one.


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends, New Allies

(King's Cross Station-1st of September)

Harry looked at Apolline and smiled sadly, she pulled him into a hug _[We'll see you are Christmas 'Arry, no need to look so sad]_ Harry nodded _[I know Mamam, I'll send you a letter once a week as promised]_ she smiled and ran a hand through his hair, Mrs Weasley spotted them and watched with a rather curious expression "Good, I 'ope to 'Ear from you soon, 'Arry" Harry nodded "Of course, I'd have it no other way, say hello to Jean Luc for me".

Apolline nodded and pointed at the train "You'd best be going 'Arry" Harry nodded "Goodbye for now" Apolline nodded and hugged him again before releasing him "See you at Christmas" and with that she apparated away. Harry shook his head before walking over to the Hogwarts Express "Harry" he turned to see Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny and the twins "Hey everyone, come on, otherwise we are going to miss the train, see you when I next see you Molly, Arthur".

Molly teared up with a smile "And you as well Harry" Arthur nodded at him with a smile as he, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the twins got on the train. They quickly found a compartment and sat down, the twins went off to find Lee and Ginny went off to find some of her friends, Harry relaxed against the chair and looked at Hermione and Ron who were arguing already, he was really confused on why they looked exactly like Godric and Rowena.

He turned as the door opened and grinned when he turned a familiar sarcastic voice "Well, well, if it isn't the Golden Boy od Gryffindor" Harry turned to Daphne and grinned "And what do we have here, a little Ice Queen away from her fellow serpents" Daphne smiled at him "Not quite alone here Potter" Harry turned and saw Tracey Davis, Astoria Greengrass and another Slytherin who he didn't recognise "Well hello there, would you like to sit down?".

Harry summoned his staff which caused gasps before using it to expand the size of the compartment, the Slytherins looked weary, but followed Daphne's lead as she sat down next to Harry. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and saw them arguing again, he expanded the image that he found in Salazar's vault of Godric and Rowena arguing and chuckled. Daphne leaned over and looked at the image "Who are they?" Harry grinned at her "Don't know, I found it in my family vault, along with another".

Harry pulled out another image, it was one of Salazar, Helga, Godric and Rowena stood in front of a great oak tree, all of them grinning into the image, Daphne tilted her head "The people in this image literally look like, you, Bones, Weasley and Granger". Hermione looked up "It does? Do you mind if we see Harry?" Harry shrugged and held out the image, Hermione looked at it and blinked "That is crazy, where did you find this?".

Harry smiled "I found it in my family vault, I have a feeling our ancestors knew each other" Hermione looked at the image and nodded "It does seem like it doesn't it" Astoria and Tracey were looking at the image when Harry noticed the other Slytherin look at him "Hello" he looked at the others before turning back to Harry ~King Hadrian~ Harry's eyes widened as he replied ~How do you know about that? Who are you?~.

The Slytherin smirked ~Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tekuya Vermilion, King of the Dark Elemental Dragons, at your service, your Majesty~ Harry's eyes widened ~I lately heard a prophecy about the Dragon King, is that you?~ Tekuya shook his head ~No, your Majesty, I only rule over the Dark Elemental Dragons, I control no other Dragons~ Harry nodded ~I see, why do you call me your Majesty? We are both kings~ Tekuya chuckled ~I am only the King of Dark Dragons, you are the king of Magic itself~.

Harry shook his head ~My friends call me Harry, I'd like to classify you as a friend~ Tekuya nodded "Of course, Harry" Harry smirked "Well, it's always nice to make new friends Tekuya" Tekuya nodded. Astoria pulled on Tekuya's sleeve and Harry instantly had a flashback to Gabby, Tekuya looked down at Astoria "What's up Tori?" she blinked before looking at Harry and then back to Tekuya ~Why did you call him King of Magic?~.

Tekuya grinned as Harry's jaw dropped, the others looked at Astoria in shock, even Daphne "Tori, how do you know Parseltongue?" Astoria grinned "Tekky adopted me as his little Sister, so I now have Parseltongue" everyone turned to Tekuya who shrugged "I couldn't say no to the puppy eyes". Harry snorted "I have the same problem with Gabby" Hermione turned to him "Gabby? As in Gabrielle from the World Cup?" Harry nodded "She called me Big Brother after the fight and has continued to do so for the last week and a half".

Harry quickly looked into Hermione's eyes and set up a telepathic link 'Hermione' she looked at him in shock 'you think of what you want to say and I'll hear it' she blinked 'really?' Harry grinned 'yes indeedy Hermione, we'll have to have a private conversation later because I noticed something very interesting on my Inheritance Test that mentioned you' Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought before nodding, Harry looked at Daphne "So how is my favourite Ice Queen?".

Daphne turned and glared at him "I'm the only Ice Queen you know, and I'm fine" Harry grinned "Good to hear Daphne", Daphne was about to respond when Neville walked into the compartment, he looked around and was about to leave again when Harry waved at him "Neville, sit down mate, how was your summer?". Neville sat down next to Astoria who moved so that he could take a seat "It was fine Harry, I did work in the greenhouses and then Gran took me to see the World Cup, how was yours?".

Harry grinned "Not too bad, escaped my mundane relatives, spent time with the Weasleys, saw the World Cup match, got hit with an Unforgivable and then spent a week and a half in France, so overall, it was a pretty good summer". Hermione chuckled "You forgot to mention that you turned into a tornado of Fire" Harry blinked at her before chuckled "Oh yea, forgot about that" Tracey's eye twitched "How do you forget turning into a Tornado of _FIRE_ " Harry waved a dismissing hand "It's been an eventful summer".

Tracey looked like she was going to tear her hair out when the door opened again, a little blonde girl walked into the compartment and looked around "Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for Ginny Weasley, I'll leave now" she was about to turn away when Tekuya grabbed her wrist, she turned to him and they stared at each other for a moment before he spoke in a language that nearly none of them recognised ^Why have you let them bully you Lu? You could beat them all in an instant^ Luna smiled ^But then, what would that make me Tek?^.

Tek scowled ^I won't allow them to keep bullying you^ Luna nodded ^Okay, I understand that Big Brother, I will not interfere in your actions, just please don't get caught^ Tek smirked ^I won't^ she nodded with a smile before walking out of the compartment. Harry was about to ask about the language when he heard a knock on the door, he opened it and grinned at the two shocked faces "Richard, Amanda, please, come in".

Harry quickly expanded the compartment again and Amanda and Richard sat down, Richard bowed his head "Thank you Sir" Harry shook his head with a smile "None of this Sir business, I'm only 3 years older than you are mate" he ruffled Richards hair, both Richard and Amanda looked up at him in shock "You're only 14, but you gave me my first Wand" "And me" the others looked at him curiously and he grinned sheepishly "I did, but I am only 14, so Harry is fine, and have you heard about the houses?".

They both nodded and Harry smiled "I want you to remember 1 thing" they looked up at him "Whatever house you are in, you can always come to me for advice or help, the house rivalries can burn for all I care, you two are my friends, and I look after my friends" they two nodded with big grins "Thanks Harry" Harry grinned "Now, let's teach you some basic Spells, the first one we'll start with is the light spell, **Lumos** ".


	9. Chapter 9: The Sorting

**AN: Hi, came to remind you all that I do not own Harry Potter, Merlin or Skyrim, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Great Hall)

Harry was sat with the others on the Gryffindor table when Professor McGonagall came in with the first years, she placed the hat down and his mouth opened "First before I sing, I would like Harry Potter of the Gryffindors and Tekuya Vermilion of the Slytherins to come up here and help me with this performance" Harry and Tek looked at each other before shrugging and standing up, they both walked over.

The hat chuckled "you'll understand what you need to do as I finish singing, just let the magic guide you" the two nodded and an ominous music started playing.

 _ **Our hero, our hero  
Claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you  
The Dragon King comes**_

 _ **With a Voice wielding power  
Of the ancient Lord art  
Believe, believe  
The Dragon Kings comes**_

 _ **It's an end to the evil  
Of all Magic's foes  
Beware, beware  
The Dragon King comes**_

 _ **For the darkness has passed  
And the legend yet grows  
**_

 _ **You'll know, you'll know  
The Dragon King's come**_

 _ **Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-hah  
Ah-ah-hah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah**_

Both Harry and Tekuya put their Staff and Wand to their throats and used the same spell, they released torrents of fire which then formed into a fiery dragon that flew around before exploding into the Hogwarts symbol, the two then bowed to the applause they were given. Dumbledore clapped "That was magnificent, thank you both for your participation 20 Points to Gryffindor and Slytherin" the boys nodded and went and sat at their tables.

Harry sat down at Hermione nodded at him 'We'll talk soon' he nodded and watched as the sorting went on "Anderson, Richard" Richard sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, he looked nervous for a few minutes before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF". Harry began clapping causing others to as well, Richard grinned at Harry who gave him a thumbs up, Richard then sat at the Hufflepuff table where Cedric began talking to him.

Harry continued to barely listen to the sortings until he heard the next name he was listening out for "Fletcher, Amanda" Amanda sat down, looking over at Harry for support, he smiled at her and she relaxed, the hat was placed on her head and after a minute it called out "SLYTHERIN" she looked at Harry again with wide eyes and he nodded and raised a goblet to her with a smile, she relaxed again and sat next to Astoria who began to chat with her.

Harry watched her and Richard with a fond smile, Hermione noticed "You've taken them under your wing?" Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding, the sorting hat shouted as it picked up "The King is chosen, his knights will rise to his side and his queen will support him, throughout all, Avalon will rise again in the new era of Mundane and Magical" before Fawkes grabbed him and flashed away, everyone blinked at where the sorting hat was as Harry began to sweat ever so slightly.

Harry, turned to Fred and George who nodded, he then turned to Ron and Hermione who nodded and finally he turned to Daphne and Tekuya who nodded, he held up three fingers just above the table and started to count down silently '3…2…1". A could of pink smoke erupted from around the staff table, when it dissipated all of the staff had switched genders and had pink and blue hair, writing come up in the air in front of the staff table.

 _Hogwarts presents the Marauders 2.0, we hope the staff members enjoyed our little prank and we remind Viper of the 1979 clause of the Marauders, when one uses a memory charm, one must write down the password to remember what they have charmed away, signed; Prongslet, Loki, Seth, Curly, Glacier, Crimson and Eclipse_.

The writing then dissipated and all of the students started laughing, Severus had a thoughtful expression on his face and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like stars, McGonagall's eye twitched and Fillius fell down laughing. Hagrid chuckled "Ah, good to see the legacy continue" Sprout nodded with a smile "Indeed Hagrid, it should make this an interesting year, Dumbledore nodded "I agree, thank you Marauders 2.0".

"Now, there will be no Quidditch Tournament this year" an uproar of outrage was sent through the hall "SILENCE" the hall quietened down "Now, instead the Ministry has brought back the Tri-Wizard Tournament, with a reward of 1000 Galleons and Eternal Glory" mutters spread through the hall "And as such both the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute of Magic will be joining us at the beginning of October, only Students above the age limit will be allowed to enter".

Outrage was heard again and Dumbledore raised his hand "This is due to the high death toll which cancelled the Tri-Wizard tournament in the first place, now off to bed with you all" Hermione gulped "Death Toll" Ron looked thoughtful "What do you think Harry?" Harry glared "I think I would pay each of you twice as much to stay out of the Tournament, I prefer my friends alive to eternal glory".

He sighed "now as for myself, I hope to not have to touch the Tri-Wizard Tournament with a ten foot broomstick but given how my luck goes" Hermione's eyes widened "Oh Harry" Ron paled "Harry mate, you don't think?" Harry nodded "I'm somehow going to end up in the Tournament even with what I have said, it's almost a 100% probability after our previous years" the two nodded and frowned trying to think of a way to keep Harry out of the Tournament.

(A week later)

Harry walked up to the door of the Headmaster's Office "Enter" Harry walked in and Fawkes flew over and landed on his shoulder, trilling at him and bumping his head into Harry's affectionately, Harry chuckled "It's good to see you as well Fawkes". Harry turned to the Headmaster "Grandfather, what would you say if you could see your son and daughter in law alive? What would you do?" Dumbledore looked at Harry with a searching expression.

Harry smirked and held out the Inheritance Sheet "I think you will find the family part most interesting" Dumbledore took the sheet and read it over a few times, he then looked up at Harry who nodded with a smile "I'm going to Floo call Amelia Bones and the Minister, so that my Parent's return cannot be classified as Dark Magic, go and get Grandma Minnie" Albus nodded as Harry went over to the Floo.

A few minutes later, Amelia Bones and Minister Fudge were stood in front of Harry "So, why have you called us here Mr Potter" Harry smiled "Have you heard of Goblin Inheritance Sheets?" Fudge nodded "They are said to always tell the truth" Harry nodded and Handed his to Fudge, Fudge read it over twice "Can you help me Minister? I'd like you to be there when I revive my parents from their comatose state, this way, you can do a press conference about the return of two war heroes"

Harry could hear the wheels in Fudge's head moving and grinned when the Minister nodded "Of course my boy, what are we waiting for?" Harry grinned as Albus and Minerva entered the room "Nothing now, I'll go first and patch you all into the Wards" Harry walked into the Floo and called out "Potter Manor" and with that he disappeared into green flames.

(Potter Manor)

Harry rolled out of the Floo and grinned as a House Elf appeared "Hello Master Hadrian, I is Polly" Harry smiled "Hello Polly, can you bring me the Ward Book please? I need to add a couple of names" Polly nodded and popped off only to pop right back with a book "Here you are Master Hadrian" Harry nodded and waved his hand causing the book to levitate, he quickly wrote the three names into the book and then turned to see the Floo activate, one by one the three entered the manor "Welcome to Potter Manor".

Albus looked around with a sad smile "I haven't been here since the night before Charlus and Dorea died" Harry turned to Polly "Polly, how many House Elves are there at Potter Manor?" Polly thought for a second "There bes thirty of us Master Hadrian" Harry nodded "Can I ask you to train my personal elf?" Polly's eyes widened "Yous be having a personal elf Master Hadrian?" Harry chuckled "No, but I will in a few moments, Dobby".

A pop was heard and the most unusual House Elf every appeared, he was wearing a Slytherin Green old English cap hat with a Gryffindor Red Sherlock Homes trench coat, he had a pipe blowing out bubbles "Master Harry Potter Sir called for Dobby?". Harry chuckled "I did, my little friend, I wanted to ask if you would become my personal elf?" Dobby nodded so fast that the others thought he would get whiplash.

Harry smiled at him "Then repeat after me, I Dobby the House Elf" Dobby smiled "I Dobby the House Elf" "Do hereby swear to protect the secrets of the Potter Family and Prince Hadrian James Potter-Pendragon" the others gasped but Dobby continued "Do hereby swear to protect the secrets of the Potter Family and Prince Hadrian James Potter-Pendragon" "Until my Dying Breath or Until a Potter Lord allows it of me" "Until my Dying Breath or Until a Potter Lord allows it of me, so mote be it".

Harry smiled "I Prince Hadrian James Pendragon, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Pendragon, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Heir apparent of the most Nobles Houses of Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flamel do hereby take Dobby as my personal House elf and my Personal friend, in service for all that he has done for me, he will protect my family, my secrets and my soul, and I shall protect him, his family and his soul, so mote be it".

A giant flash of golden light appeared to show that the bond had been completed, after it dissipated, everyone looked at Dobby who was now standing a foot taller and was looking much healthier, Harry nodded before turning to Polly "Have the other elves teach Dobby everything he needs to know, now can you please take us to my Parents?" Polly nodded calling other elves to take Dobby and teach him before leading them all through the Manor.

(Main Bedroom-A few minutes later)

Harry rushed to his parents who were lying on their bed, Fudge turned to Albus "Albus, what happened to that elf? he was massive, had muscles and looked healthier than any elf I've ever seen" Albus smiled "I believe that was Harry's doing, he called Dobby his friend, a being to protect his family, secrets and soul, so magic had to enhance Dobby to be able to protect one of this world's most powerful wizards, and as such Dobby is now the most powerful House Elf on the Planet".

They heard Harry speak "You are correct Professor, now to wake up my parents, I need to enact an old family ritual, but before doing so, do I have permission to implant the memory of the ritual into your minds via Legilimency?". Amelia blinked "You know Legilimency?" Harry nodded and turned to Albus who nodded, Albus felt something placed in his mind after keeping eye contact with his grandson, he grinned "Impressive Harry, I wasn't even sure that you were in my mind for a minute".

Harry grinned before turning to Amelia Bones "I'll have to do you last Miss Bones as I recently found out that your memories have been altered, likely by yourself" Amelia frowned "And how did you come by this information?" Harry chuckled "Because Lady Amelia Bones, you are one of my Godmothers, yet you never tried to find me, even after I came back into the Wizarding World" Amelia went slack jawed and looked over his inheritance sheet for a few moments before paling "Holy shit".

Harry turned to the Minister "Do you mind Minister? I won't do anything else and I will give a vow is you wish" Fudge smiled "I trust you My Boy, go ahead" Harry nodded with a smile as he implanted the memory, Fudge blinked as he felt a new memory in his head "That is very impressive my boy, you are near invisible in another's mind" Harry smiled and shrugged "I'm not that good, I just have an idea of what to do, now it is your turn miss Bones, into your Mindscape we go" and with that the two fell into Lady Bones Mindscape.

 _(Amelia's Mindscape)_

 _Amelia looked out over the lake with a calm expression until she was patted on the shoulder, she turned around to see an older Harry with a beard, a crown and sword "Hi Aunt Amy, nice Mindscape, I'll bring you to mine next, let's find this block, shall we?" Amelia nodded and watched as Harry unsheathe his sword, which happened to glow and spin before pointing west "What is that?" Harry grinned "This is the Legendary Sword Excalibur, forged in the Dragon's Fire, it can drain and absorb Magic, it is completely unique and must chose its owner from the Pendragon Bloodline"._

 _Amelia nodded and watched as the eye revolved around until it was facing to the right of them, Harry nodded and began to walk that way, Amelia followed quickly._

 _The continued to walked through the forest in Severus's mind until they came across a great castle with many locks on it, Amelia blinked "I have seen this before" Harry nodded "This is where your memories are locked away, and it is set with a Perception Filter Ward" Amelia turned to him "What is a Perception Filter Ward?" Harry looked at him for a minute before chewing his lip._

" _A Perception Filter Ward is somewhat like a Fidelius Charm, it makes the thing it is on undetectable until it is mentioned and shown to you by an outside source of extremely powerful magic, I'm not sure many people could have discovered this place, definitely not Tom". Amelia nodded "So you have become powerful, who is Tom?" Harry grinned "Oh, definitely, I could have found and broken this block without my sword but this way is just quicker, now watch and learn, oh and Tom is Tom Riddle but you know him as Lord Voldemort"._

 _Harry walked towards the Mind Palace and thousands of creatures from different Mundane and Magical sources flew and ran at him, he opened his eyes and his magic swirled around him like a tornado "My name is Prince Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Heir of the Most Noble Houses of Flamel, Dumbledore and McGonagall and Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Duke of Windsor, Ilvermorny and Wellington, I am the King of Magic and you cannot stand against me"._

 _His magic flared at absorbing anything that went near him except Severus and he crushed the locks one by one, finally after the last lock was destroyed, he returned his magic behind his carefully made Occlumency mind shields before turning to Severus who was looking at him in complete awe "Shall we go in?" Amelia nodded and the two entered his mental palace._

 _(Amelia's Mindscape-Amelia's Mental Palace)_

 _Severus and Harry walked through the palace unlocking his memories one by one until they were all unleashed, Amelia grinned at finally being released as herself again, she looked at Harry who quickly released the memory of the ritual "So, Godson of mine, shall we go revive your parents" Harry nodded and the two left her mindscape._

(Real World)

Amelia and Harry blinked for a moment before he grinned "So, Aunt Amy, what was your Marauder name?" Amelia grinned "I was Kitsune as that was my Animagus form" Fudge turned to Amelia "You're an Animagus?" she nodded "All of the Marauders were bar Remus who was a Werewolf, we didn't bother registering because Death Eaters had already taken up positions of power in the Ministry and could check what are forms were".

Fudge blinked and nodded "Can…Can you show me how to be an Animagus?" Amelia blinked before laughing "Of course Minister, you can learn with Harry" "And my friends, we are the next generation of Marauders" Fudge nodded "I would like that, okay Harry, can I call you Harry?". Harry grinned "Of course you can Minister" the Minister shook his head "Cornelius, please, now let's wake your parents" Harry nodded and summed a ritual chalk.

He quickly drew the appropriate Ritual circles and the cut his hand letting the blood fall onto the Ritual centre piece "Blood of family, I raise you, come home to me, as the Lord of the Potter Family, I raise you, come home to me, as your Son, I raise you, come home to me". The ritual circles glowed golden for a few moments before disappearing, James let out a groan before opening his eyes, Lily did the same "Lily, are we at Potter Manor?".

Lily nodded "We are, so the Ritual must have worked, so that means that Harry must have revived us" they turned to see young man with messy black hair and emerald green eyes staring at them "Harry?" the young man smiled "Hello Mum, Dad" "HARRY" they quickly pulled him onto the bed and into a hug. A cough got their attention as they turned to the other three people in the room, James grinned "Amy, how are you? Where's the mutt? I want to talk to him".

Amelia winced "Sirius, he was put in Azkaban" Lily's eyes narrowed "Why?" the darkness in her voice caused them all to pale, Cornelius gulped "Because he betrayed you to You-Know-Who" Lily looked ready to spit fireballs, James placed a hand on her shoulder before turning to Albus "Professor, we switched secret keepers, Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, he betrayed us to Voldemort, Sirius is Harry's sworn Godfather, as are Cyrus Greengrass and Severus Snape after his memories are returned".

Cornelius' jaw dropped before turning to Harry and remembering what he said last year "It seems we have work to do Amelia, as soon as we get back to the Ministry, call off the Kiss on Sight on Black and I will make a public statement about both the return of the Potters and Black's new trial, Harry, can I count on you to be there?" Harry grinned "Of course Cornelius, I would be happy to help, you are helping me prove that my parents coming back after 13 years isn't black magic" Cornelius nodded and then he and Amelia who waved at them all left Potter Manor.


	10. Chapter 10:Newspaper and other Schools

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Great Hall-a week later)

Harry sat down with a smile, Hermione poked him, he turned to her "Yes 'Mione" "What's got you so happy?" Harry grinned "Well two things actually, the first is that it is only two or so weeks till Fleur gets here" Hermione grinned "And the second thing?" Harry looked up and saw the owl posts arriving "You're about to find out". Hermione saw a Daily Prophet newspaper land in front of her, she looked at the title _Potter's Heroes Miracle return_ she started reading it.

 _Last week a Miracle happened, the heroes of the last blood war, James Charlus Potter and Lillian Maria Potter nee Evens Returned to the world of the living. But how you ask? Well I found out that they hadn't really died at all, you see in a miraculous plan formulated by Lillian Potter, they used an old family ritual which would switch their bodies with look-a-like homunculus's at the moment before death and they would be placed in a magical coma._

 _The problem with this ritual is that it only works on Adults, so, being the smartest witch of her generation, Lillian then used a secondary ritual which would mean that if the first ritual activated, the only living Potter in the house would be able to stop any form of death magic, which is what You-Know-Who was famous for using, so Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, survived the curse._

 _Now from what I have determined form the Minister's current speech and Lord Potter's (Harry Potter) appearance is that Lord Potter has finally taken his rightful place in our society and is working alongside Minister Fudge, James Potter has returned to the Aurors and Lillian Potter has returned to working for the Department of Mysteries, and another thing, it seems that Sirius Black wasn't the Potter secret keeper, it was actually Peter Pettigrew who can transform into a Rat Animagus, his order of Merlin has been removed and a kiss on sight has been established on him._

 _In Sirius Black's case, a Trail has been formulated and Sirius Black is called in to arrive to the Ministry within the next week so that he is prepared for his trial, the Minister had this to say, "I am glad that young Harry trusted me enough to bring me to see his Parents awakening, now I hope that I can keep his trust by giving his Godfather the trial that he deserves and by fixing a 13 year old mess left by my predecessor"._

Hermione turned to Harry who was grinning at the paper, Ron was chuckling "So, Lord Potter, you have your parents back" Harry nodded "And I think that is reason to celebrate, party tonight in the Gryffindor tower and all drinks shall be delivered by Dobby". The Gryffindors cheered and the staff table looked over half amused and half bemused, Harry winked at Dumbledore and Minerva before turning to the twins and whispering "Three…two…one".

A cloud of smoke covered the Gryffindor and Staff table, when it dissipated everyone had changed into the other genders clothes, except the Weasley Twins who were laughing, Harry looked down at himself "Could be worse". Writing appeared as it did last time.

 _Hogwarts presents the Marauders 2.0's second major prank, we hope the staff members and the Gryffindor's enjoyed our little prank, and don't worry everyone, you'll all have a go, it should be a lot of fun, we may even have something planned of the other schools after they arrive signed; Prongslet, Loki, Seth, Curly, Glacier, Crimson, Eclipse and Cosplayer_.

The members of staff all looked at it in confusion, horror and disbelief "I…I don't even know what to say" Albus chuckled "I would like to say that I am very fond of the Marauder's pranks but I also would like to say, that a prank can go too far and would like to ask the Marauders that they do not become bullies, thank you" the hall stared at Albus in bemusement as Albus's eyes twinkled.

(Two Weeks Later-Hogwarts Courtyard)

Harry had begun to seem more and more depressed over the last two weeks and the staff had started to notice, as they all stood in the Courtyard waiting for the other schools, McGonagall pulled Harry aside "Harry, are you feeling alright? you have seemed rather depressed as of late". Harry smiled tiredly "Grandma Minnie, did Granddad tell you about the bond I formed with Fleur?" Minerva nodded "Well, the longer I am away from Fleur the more depressed I will be, I can't imagine the way Fleur must be right now".

McGonagall nodded "I see, well return to your friends and I hope they get here soon" Harry nodded "So do I" he then walked back over to the Gryffindors and stood between Ron and Hermione, Hermione poked him and he looked at her 'What was that about?' Harry smiled 'my depression of late, don't worry, when fleur gets here, and we make contact, my depression will likely disappear' Hermione nodded and glared at Ron as he asked if they would apparate to Hogwarts.

Harry chuckled as his friends bickered, the someone shouted, "Look at the lake" Harry looked over at the lake and saw the green and black pirate ship before leaning over to Hermione "Watch out Hermione, the Flying Dutchman has arrived to drag us down to Davy Jones Locker". Hermione giggled as did a few half-bloods and a lot of the Mundaneborns, Ron just looked at him in confusion, Harry shook his head as the people walked up from the ship to the school, the first man arrive "Albus" Albus smiled "Igor".

Harry noticed that the man's smile didn't reach his eyes as he looked at Hogwarts after hugging Albus "Hogwarts, just as I remember it, has Beauxbatons arrived yet?" Albus shook his head "Not yet, do you want to wait inside or out here?". Igor smiled "Inside, I believe that Victor has a head cold, Victor come" the surly teen walked over and Ron shouted, "THAT'S VICTOR KRUM".

(A few minutes later)

Ron was being teased by the twins and Hermione turned to Harry who was looking up "Did Fleur tell you how Beauxbatons would arrive?" Harry looked at her with a grin "Nope, she said that I would know when they were close, and I do" he looked back up and Hermione saw something in the sky, she couldn't tell what it was though". One of the students shouted, "It's a bird" another shouted, "It's a Plane" Harry shook his head "It's neither of them or Superman, it's the Beauxbatons carriage being pulled by Abraxan".

As the Carriage got lower people could see the giant horses "How did you know what they were?" Harry raised an eyebrow "It's in the Monster Book of Monsters, chapter 5, Horses, the page after Hippogriffs" most of the third and fourth years blushed in embarrassment as the older years nodded, Cedric pulled Harry into a headlock "That's my little Bro, always knows his magical creatures" Harry elbowed backwards "Get off Ced, I have to know, one of my friends teaches the class".

Everything stopped when the carriage landed, a young man came out and bowed as the tallest woman they had ever seen walked out of the Carriage, she walked over to Albus "Dumbleydore, how nice to see you" Albus kissed her hand "Nice to see you as well, Madame Maxime" she nodded as her students came out of the carriage, Harry grinned as he felt the bond begin to strengthen, he looked as the last two members got off the carriage, those blue eyes meet his.

He began moving forward as did she, everyone seemed to move like the red sea from in his way, he continued to walk towards her until they were right next to each other, he smiled _[Lovely to see you again, my Beautiful Flower, welcome to Hogwarts]_ Fleur giggled and smiled back, her eyes twinkling with happiness _[Glad to be here, my Handsome Hero]_ Harry pulled her into a hug and sighed as the bond shot to full strength again, the two sighed with happiness only to look around as they remembered they weren't alone.

Albus and Maxime were smiling at them as was Minerva, most of the other students were either jealous or shocked and Hermione and Ron were grinning at him, the twins were wiping false tears from their eyes at how impressed they were about their brother growing up, Harry let go of Fleur and grinned, she grinned back, he then had a silver haired bullet hit him, he looked down to see Gabby staring up at him with affection _[Hello Big Brother]_ Harry smiled affectionately and picked her up.

He poke her on the nose "Boop" she giggled "Hello to you too, Little Angel, I guess you must have missed me as well" she nodded "Of course I did 'Arry, you are my Big Bro'her, 'ow could I not" he chuckled and turned to Madame Maxime _[Greetings, you must be Madame Maxime, Fleur has told me about you, welcome to Hogwarts]_.

Maxime's smile widened "And I 'ave 'eard about you, 'Arry Potter, Fleur speaks 'ighly of you, as does Gabrielle" Harry blushed and shrugged "I am not all that great Madame, I just do my best to make them smile" Maxime nodded "And it seems you 'ave succeeded then". Harry looked at both of the dazzling smiles and nodded "Apparently so, shall we all go in then?" Albus nodded "That sounds like a plan" and with that the two schools went inside.

(Hogwarts-Great Hall)

Harry sat down next to Hermione and across from Ron, Gabby sat on his lap as she did back at the Mansion and Fleur sat on his other side, the other Beauxbatons students sat at the Gryffindor table as well, Albus stood "Now, welcome to Hogwarts Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, we hope you find your trip here to be exciting and pleasant, please make yourself at home, I hope you meet new friends and reunite with old ones" he looked at Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle who all blushed.

"Now, Argus bring in the unbiased judge" they all turned to the door as Argus Filch ran in carrying a heavy trunk, he placed it down and Albus tapped his Wand on the top of it, it collapsed to reveal a large wooden goblet on a table, Harry glared at it feeling all of the magic flowing from it. "The Goblet of Fire" blue flames lit up inside startling most of the students "Is an unbiased judge for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it shall be here and you have until tomorrow night to place your name in the Goblet".

Albus then drew his Wand again and drew a blue glowing line around the Goblet "This is an age line, it will stop anyone under the age of 17 from getting their name inside the Goblet, now I want you all to enjoy the next hour and a half before curfew, goodnight". Fleur turned to Hermione "'Ello, it is nice to see you again 'Ermione" Hermione grinned "Nice to see you again as well Fleur" Ron shook his head "It's…nice to…meet you…I'm…Ron" he kept pausing to shake off the effects of the Allure.

Fleur smiled apologetically "'Ello Ron, I am Sorry about my Allure, I will try to keep it under control" Ron nodded and was about to speak again when someone placed something around his neck, he blinked when he realised that the allure wasn't effecting him anymore, he looked behind him to see Luna Lovegood smiling at him "Is that better Ron?" he grinned at her, then looked down at the Bottlecap necklace around his neck, he looked back at her "You are a life saver Luna, I will never doubt anything you tell me ever again".

Luna smiled and leaned down, she kissed him on the cheek before skipping off to the Ravenclaw table, Ron blinked for a minute before looking back at her, she smiled at him and waved before looking down at the magazine in her hand, Ron turned back "I…I…". Harry chuckled but the frowned as he looked at the table "Does she seem a bit…lonely to you guys?" they all looked at the Ravenclaw table a realised that she was on the end of the table with no ne near her.

Hermione frowned "Yes and does Tekuya always glare at the other Ravenclaws like they are the spawn of the devil" Harry and Ron looked at Tekuya who was glaring at the Ravenclaws with a deep loathing. Harry quickly looked over Luna and his hand started shaking in rage, Gabby grabbed his hand and he looked at her, she was staring at him in concern _[What's wrong 'Arry?]_ Harry looked at Luna _[Her clothes are slightly too small, her hair is messed up, she is a bit too thin, her clothes also look rather ragged and torn, and she has no shoes on]_.

Gabby, Fleur and Hermione looked at him in shock before looking over Luna twice and gasping, Hermione turned to Harry "You don't think?" Harry nodded and glared at the Ravenclaws, Ron turned to Hermione "What's going on?". "Harry noticed things about Luna that don't paint a happy picture, he thinks she is either being abused or bullied" Ron frowned "Her Father would never hurt her, I know that much but the Ravenclaws" he then turned and looked over Luna before his eyes widened, he then turned to Harry.

"You…you looked like she did in first, second and third year" Hermione's eyes widened as did Gabby and Fleurs, Harry gulped but nodded "We'll talk about it another time, Fleur, I won't be here tonight or tomorrow, I will likely be back at Hogwarts the day after". Fleur was about to ask when she remembered the Newspaper that Harry had sent to her "You are going to spend time with your parents?".

Harry nodded before sliding Gabby off his lap and getting up, he kissed Fleur on the cheek "See you in two days" he then kissed Gabby on the forehead "See you in two days" he walked over to McGonagall "Professor, may I use your Floo, I would like to go home for tonight and tomorrow, I will be back the day after" Minerva smiled "Of course Mr Potter, I'll take you up there myself" she stood and both of them left the hall.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fourth Champion

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Great Hall-The next day)

Albus grabbed the piece of paper out of the air, he looked at it and looked back at the students "The Champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum" the crowd burst into applause as Igor Karkaroff yelled "I knew you could do it Victor" "If the champion could go into the side room" Albus waved his hand over to the side room and Victor walked into it.

Albus waited for a minute before the goblet turned red and another piece of paper shot out, he quickly caught the piece of paper and read it, he looked up "The Champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" most of the students fell into applause whereas a few of the Beauxbatons students started crying, Fleur stood up as Hermione whistled, she then walked into the side room with a smile.

Albus waited for a minute before the goblet turned red and another piece of paper shot out, he quickly caught the piece of paper and read it, he looked up "The Champion of Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory" the crowd burst into applause again as Cedric stood with a shocked look on his face, the twins stood "Cedric, Cedric, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can" the crowd burst into laughed as Cedric grinned at the twins before moving into the side room.

Albus clapped "Now that that has been sorted we can-" the Goblet of Fire flared red and another piece of paper shot out, Albus quickly caught it and looked on with barely concealed horror "Harry Potter" everyone started muttering and looking around but no one saw Harry "HARRY POTTER" again no one stood up, Minerva spoke "Albus, he isn't in Hogwarts, he's with his parents" the Goblet released a wave of energy before spitting out a large blob of blue flames, as it landed it dissipated revealing Harry, James and Lily Potter".

The three Potters realised that something was up, they looked around before turning to Albus "Albus, what the hell is going on?" everyone one looked at Lily Potter in shock "Harry's name has come out of the Goblet, it brought you here, can you take him into the side room? we will be there in a minute" Lily glared for a moment her eyes filled with fire before nodding.

She grabbed James hand and placed her other hand on Harry's shoulder before starting to walk towards the side room, as they got to the door, Lily looked over her shoulder and everyone shivered at the dark look on her face "If I find out which of you has placed my Son's name in that Goblet, I will make you beg for death" before she led her son and husband down into the side chamber, Albus gulped "I forgot how scary Lily could be" Snape snorted "I didn't".

(Hogwarts Great Hall-Side Room)

Harry walked into the room with his parents right behind him, Fleur noticed him and smiled "'Arry!" she rushed over and hugged him, he hugged her back, Cedric walked over "Hey Harry, what's up?" he looked at James and Lily "Mr and Mrs Potter" they smiled "Hello young man, who might you be?" Cedric grinned "Cedric Diggory Ma'am, a good friend of Harry's" Harry looked at his parents "He has been like a Big Brother since I got here".

Lily smiled "Thank you Mr Diggory, for looking out for my son" Cedric shook his head "It was no problem Lady Potter, Harry is a close friend, and virtually my Little Brother, I will always protect him, and it is Cedric" James smiled "Then it is James and Lily, or Prongs and Tigress" he turned to his son "And who is this young lady?" Harry blushed "Mum, Dad, meet Fleur Delacour" James' eyes widened and Lily gasped "Harry, is this?" Harry nodded.

Victor walked over "Hello Harry Potter, I hear you are good at flying" Harry tilted his head "I'm not sure about that, but I love to fly" Cedric chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair "He is being modest, he has only lost 1 game ever and that was due to Dementors" Harry blushed and Victor looked at him appraisingly. Lily frowned "Dementors? what the hell were Dementors doing at a Quidditch match?".

Harry frowned "They were here because of Sirius, everyone thought he was coming after me, I had to save him with a Patronus Charm at the end of the year" Lily's hand shook with rage, James grabbed Lily's hand "Come on Tigress, calm down, now Harry, show us this Patronus" Harry nodded and lifted his Wand " **Expecto Patronum** " a silver Dragon flew out of his hand and flew around the room before dissipating.

The Headmasters, Headmistress, Ministry Officials, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody and Professor Snape walked into the room to see everyone looking at Harry in awe, Bagman smiled "Everyone, Meet the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion, Harry Potter" everyone looked at Bagman in disbelief "Surely, t'is is a Joke" Bagman shook his head with a grin "Nope, no joke, Harry's name came out of the Goblet".

Fleur's eyes turned to Harry who's hand was clenched, she walked int she was stood by his side again, she held his hand, Albus walked over "Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of fire?" that was when Mount St. Evens erupted. Lily glared "OF COURSE HE DIDN'T YOU FUCKING IDIOTS" everyone jumped and turned to Lily in shock "HOW COULD HE HAVE, WHEN HE HAS BEEN AT HOME SINCE THE GOBLET WAS LIT, YOU ALL SAW HIM LEAVE THE HALL WITH MINERVA, SO DON'T ASK HIM WHEN YOU ALREADY KNW THE FUCKING ANSWER, YOU STUPID FUCKING WANKERS".

Lily stood there breathing heavily glaring at them all, Karkaroff scoffed "Of course you vould defend him, you are his Mother" Lily had her Wand in her hand and was pointing it at Karkaroff's face before anyone could blink, she spoke in a dark tone "Do not take up that tone with me, _Death Eater_ , I have killed over 20 of you in the past, I will not lose any sleep over you". Karkaroff gulped and stepped back, his face pale.

Severus stepped forward "Lily, can you please calm down?" Lily and James both looked at Severus and smiled "Hello Sev" "Hey Sevvy, how are you my friend?" Severus stared at James like he had two heads, Harry sighed "I haven't had a chance to remove the memory block from Uncle Sev yet" Lily nodded and pointed her Wand at Severus "Do you trust me?" Severus smiled "Always" Lily nodded " **P** **erdere** **O** **bstructionum** **M** **emoriae** ".

Severus gripped his head in pain before blinking "Ow, next time I tell you to put a memory charm on me, remind me of this moment, I will definitely change my mind" James chuckled "How are ya Viper?" Severus grinned "Hello Prongs" he nodded at Lily "Hello Tigress" he looked at Minerva "Hello Aunt Minnie" Minerva's face changed from shock to outrage "Severus Snape, do not call me that" everyone could see her lips twitching though".

Harry looked at Severus's arm and walked over to him, he grabbed his arm and revealed the dark mark, he glared at it before holding out his hand "I call to Excalibur" the sword appeared in the air before falling into Harry's open hand. He carefully placed the tip of the sword blade against the Dark mark and everyone watched with interest as the Dark Mark was absorbed by the blade, the blade turned black before a shattering sound was heard and it turned to its original colour.

Harry nodded and return Excalibur to the pocket dimension before turning to the officials who got on one knee and bowed "My King" Harry winced "Crap, get up, and tell us what we have to do, the Tournament is a binding contract right?" the two got up and nodded, Crouch winced "It is my King, you have to compete or lose your magic, the first task will be on November 24th and the weighing of the Wands is a week before, you will not be told anything about your first task as it is a test of Daring and courage".

Harry nodded and turned to Madame Maxime _[I apologise Madame, I did not expect this to happen, I thought this year would be different, I understand if you do not want anything to do with me after this]_ Madame Maxime shook her head _[You seem like a polite young man, you saved Fleur, and the evidence is in your favour, please come round the carriage any time, you are welcome, I shall tell my students tonight]_ Harry nodded "Thank you" Madame Maxime nodded before turning to Fleur "Come Fleur, you can see him again tomorrow" Fleur nodded "Oui" before hugging Harry and leaving.

Harry turned to the two officials "Please, call me Harry, Potter or Mr Potter, I am fine with them finding out about my heritage at the task but not before" the two nodded before turning and talking to Dumbledore. Harry turned to Victor "It was nice to meet you Victor, I hope we get to talk again sometime" Victor nodded "I do as vell Harry Potter, I hope ve can be friends?" Harry nodded "Gladly" Victor nodded and left the room arguing with Karkaroff.

Albus turned to Harry and Cedric "You two had best get back to your Dorm rooms, I expect they will be waiting for you" he then turned to James and Lily "You two can use my Floo, but can you stay for a bit, I would like to talk to you?" they nodded "Of course Albus" Cedric and Harry walked out of the room, Cedric sighed "It happened again didn't it?" Harry nodded "The Halloween curse" the two continued to walk until they landed at the cross road to the two dorms.

Cedric turned to Harry "I'll explain everything to the Hufflepuffs, I promise, I'll try to make this year a bit easier on you Little Bro" Harry smiled "Thanks Big Bro, now I have to go and deal with Gryffindor" Cedric nodded and patted him on the shoulder before going off towards the Hufflepuff dorms. Harry took off towards the Gryffindor dorms, he quickly gave the password and was overwhelmed by applause.

Harry looked around the applauding Gryffindors to see a scowling Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred and George, the first one to act surprised everyone "Shut up" everyone turned in shock to Neville who was seething "Do you really think that he entered? Are you all that fucking stupid?" they all had wide eyes "After the troll in first year, the Heir of Slytherin in second year and the dementors last year, do you really think that Harry wanted anymore fame or hate from this school, or for that matter anymore life or death situations?".

Neville walked up to Harry and placed a hand on his arm, he turned to the other Gryffindors "I stand behind Harry as I am his friend, what does that say about you all? who only see the Boy-Who-Lived" everyone stared at him in shock. Hermione and Ron walked over and stood by Neville and Harry, they smiled at Harry, the twin came over and stood behind him, the three chasers looked at each other and nodded, they walked up to him and smiled "Our Little Brother would never lie to us, we will stand by your Harry".

Harry nodded with tears in his eyes "Thank you, Katie, Alicia, Angelina" they nodded and stood beside the twins behind Harry, Harry looked over his friends before turning to the rest of Gryffindor "I didn't enter my name, I wasn't even in the school for the last day and a bit, so Support Cedric, he is the true Hogwarts Champion" and with that he walked up to his room and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: The Weighing of the Wands

(Potions Classroom-a month later)

Harry looked up as someone knocked on the door, he quickly finished his potion as Snape spoke "Enter" Colin Creevey walked in "Harry Potter is needed for the Weighing of the Wands Professor" Snape nodded and looked at Harry "Have you finished your Potion Mr Potter?" Harry nodded and walked forward, he gave his potion to Severus before grabbing his bag, Severus nodded "See you next lesson Mr Potter" Harry nodded "See you next Lesson Professor".

Harry and Colin left the room and began walking "So Harry" Harry looked at Colin "Yes?" Colin smiled "I know you didn't enter but I am glad that a Gryffindor got in, house pride and all that, could I get a picture of you with your staff? for my Brother" Harry sighed but smiled "Sure" he summoned his staff and held it in front of him "go ahead". Colin quickly took a picture of Harry before they carried on walking.

They continued walking until they got to a certain room, Harry nodded to Colin "See you in the Common Room" Colin smiled back and left, Harry walked into the room only for his sight to be prohibited by silver hair, he hugged Fleur back until she let go of him. "'Arry, 'ow are you?" Harry grinned "Fine Fleur, how are you?" "I am Fine, 'Arry, are you ready for ze Weighing of ze Wands?" Harry nodded and looked around the room.

He saw a woman in a horrid shade of green with real weird glasses, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff and several others until he spotted a man he didn't think would be here "Garrick?" Garrick smiled "Hello Harry, how are you?" Harry grinned "I'm great, what are you doing here?" Garrick chuckled "You'll find out in a minute" Harry nodded as Albus spoke "Now that everyone is here, we can start, Garrick Ollivander is here to check all of the Wands of the participation".

Garrick smiled "Ladies first" Fleur went over and held out her Wand, Garrick gently took it and looked over it carefully "9 and a half inches, inflexible, Rose Wood with an, oh my, is this correct Miss Delacour?" Fleur grinned proudly "Ze Hair of a Veela, yes, it ez one of my Grandmozzers" Garrick nodded "That makes sense, if anyone else bar a Wandmaker or chosen used this Wand it would burn them.

He waved it " **Orchideous** " a handful of flowers shot out from the Wand, Garrick smiled "it works just fine" before handing it back to her. She nodded and stood up before walking back to Harry "Mr Krum next" Victor walked over and handed Garrick his Wand, Garrick ran his hand over it "A Gregorovitch creation, if I'm not mistaken, Hornbeam Wood, 10 and a quarter inches, rigid, and a Dragon Heartstring Core" he waved it " **Avis** ".

The spell went off like a gunshot and a few birds flew out of the Wand before flying over to Harry and landing on his shoulders. He looked at them before mentally shrugging, Cedric leaned over "So Harry, you seem to attract a lot of birds" Harry glared at him "Cedric, I will hurt you" Cedric chuckled and leaned back again. Garrick nodded "It works perfectly" he handed it back to Krum who walked back over to his Headmaster.

"Mr Diggory, if you please" Cedric walked over to Garrick and handed him his Wand, Garrick smiled and ran his hands over it "ahh, yes, one of my finer Wands, Ash Wood, 12 and a quarter inches, springy, and contains a hair of a unicorn for a core, well-polished and well kept" he muttered a small spell causing smoke rings to fly out of the Wand before transforming into small smoke boats "It is working perfectly" he handed the Wand back to Cedric who walked back over to Harry and Fleur.

Garrick looked positively excited "Mr Potter" Harry walked over "Hey Garrick" Garrick chuckled "Can you summon your Staff for me?" Harry chuckled remembering that he had sent it back to his pocket dimension, he held his hand out and the staff appeared, he handed it to Garrick as his parents entered the room. Garrick ran his hand over the staff Mortem, Elven and Yggdrasil wood, Basilisk Venom, Heartstring of a Dementor, Feather of a Phoenix and the Scale of a Silver Dragon, with the Soul Gem of a Peruvian Vipertooth as a focusing gem, 5'10, perfect for every type of Spellcasting, this has to be my finest work yet, but it feels…neglected".

Harry grinned sheepishly when Garrick looked at him, he waved his hand conjuring a chair, he sat down on it as everyone else looked at him in awe "I wasn't sure how powerful my spells would have been using it so I haven't really used it at all" Garrick sighed "Harry, you have to start using your staff, keeping up with your Wandless training is important but your staff needs attention" Harry nodded "I'll work on that" Garrick nodded and shot a powerful stream of wine out of the staff "It is in perfect condition".

Harry nodded as he took his staff back "As to be expected" he conjured a sheath for it on his back Wandlessly before sheathing it, Albus sighed "Now, time to get back to classes I think" the woman spoke up "No Albus, interviews and Photos" Lily glared at her "You will not be interviewing Harry" the woman frowned but then realised that this was Lily Potter she was about to talk to "O-Of course Lady Potter, I understand, but he will still need his Photo taken".

Lily nodded and the four champions were subjected to half an hour of Photos before they were let go, Harry walked over to his parents "Thanks Mum" Lily smiled "Anytime Honey, if that reporter gives you any trouble, crush her politically or magical, I don't really care which". Harry and James chuckled whereas the woman who had just left the room paled and rushed off, Fleur came over and Harry wrapped an arm around her "Mum, Dad, meet Fleur Delacour, properly".

James and Lily smiled "Hello Miss Delacour, it's nice to meet you" Fleur smiled "It ez an honour to meet you Mister Potter and Mrs Potter" Lily pulled her into a hug causing her to blink "It is James and Lily" Fleur nodded "Then you must call me Fleur" Lily nodded "I think I can do that, what do you think Prongs?" James smiled at her "I do believe we can Tigress".


	13. Chapter 13: The Animagus Potion

**AN: Hi Everyone, just coming to inform you all that I do not own Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, Merlin, Primevil, Fallout or Dragons of Pern, I do own Tekuya Vermilion, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Room of Requirement-two days later)

Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Susan, Luna, Daphne, Astoria, Tekuya, Tracey, Fleur, Cedric, Victor and the Minister of Magic were sat on chairs whilst Lily, James, Severus, Sirius and Amelia were stood in front of them, James turned to Tekuya "You didn't say how you were going to acquire the Potions?" Tekuya chuckled "I was planning on asking Harry for friendship this year, I knew that he would want to become an Animagus, so I made enough for him and his friends plus extras if I needed them".

James nodded "So you had the potion brewed over the Holidays?" Tekuya nodded "Then I had them placed in stasis charms until they were needed" James nodded and handed every one of the teens and the Minister a vial "Okay everyone, do it one at a time, who is going first?". Harry shrugged and downed the potion, he eyes glazed over and he fell into the trance.

 _(Harry's Mindscape)_

 _He found himself in a cave, he blinked before wandering round for a few minutes before he heard a growling noise, he turned and came face to face with a large glowing Golden Dragon, it had a crown like crest on its head "Holy Shit" the dragon licked him and he blinked before he was pulled to another part of his mind._

 _He looked around at the scene in front of him, it was a forest, he knew that much. He began to walk through it until he came to an open area in the canopy, he looked up at the full moon and grinned "Mooney would love this" he heard a howl and turned to his side, in front of him was a large wolf, it stood at 7 feet from the ground whilst walking on four legs, its eyes were the same as his own and its fur was pitch black, it walked over and butted its head against his leg, he grinned as he was pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Harry blinked "That was a bit strange" Sirius nodded "I know Pup, give yourself a second, it can be a bit confusing being forced in and out of your mind" Harry nodded and shook his head for a minute before he grinned. "What are the chances of having two forms?" James frowned "About 1 in 100,000,000 unless you are merlin" he looked at Harry for a second before freezing "Wait, are you saying?" Harry smirked "I got two".

"What are they?" Harry grinned "Well the first is a large wolf, and when I say large I mean it stands 7 feet of the ground when on four legs" Lily's eyes widened "Sounds like the Dire Wolf, and the second?" Harry grinned sheepishly "Well, that is where things get crazy, as we know my luck is stupid, my second form is…a Dragon that shines like the sun" they all stared at him for a moment, then blinked "Are you Serious?" Harry raised an eyebrow "No that is you, but yes, that is my second form".

Tekuya rolled his eyes "he is a Solar Dragon" they all looked at him and he sighed "A dragon that is said to have flames as hot as the sun and can drive all darkness away, Who's next?" Luna gulped it down she fell into the trance like state.

 _(Luna's Mindscape)_

 _Luna looked at the moon and smiled as the Dragon appeared, it was purple and green with almost transparent wings with a crest on its head that looked like a crown, it landed in front of her and she giggled and it licked her, she was pulled to the next part of her mind._

 _She looked around and began to walk, it was about five minutes before she found it, it was the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, she grinned and hugged it before she was pulled from her mind._

(Real World)

Luna smiled as she came back "Well, that was fun, I got a Lunar Dragon" Tekuya chuckled "And then I got a Crumple-Horned Snorkack" Tekuya blinked "That is actually one of your forms?" Luna nodded proudly, Tekuya blinked again "Huh, fair enough, good for you Lu" Luna grinned "Why thank you Tek". Tek rolled his eyes before downing his own potion, his body hesitated before falling into the trance.

Harry frowned "What was that?" Luna chuckled causing them all to look at her "That was his body attempting to fight the potion, if he has been given a potion, his body will either let it run its course, if he allows it, or fight it until it is dispelled. Ron blinked "That is awesome" Luna nodded "indeed, but it is also tiring, so he generally just lets a potion run its course" they all nodded whilst looking at Tekuya.

 _(Tekuya's Mindscape)_

 _Tekuya looked around the cave "Well, this is interesting" he snipped sarcastically "I wonder if I'm a dragon too" he waved his hands dramatically, his answer was a growl from inside the cave. Tekuya sighed and walked in, he continued to walk until he saw it, it was a Purple and Black dragon with a crown like crest on its head "Yeah, I somewhat saw this coming" the dragon looked at him and rolled its eyes, he snorted and placed his hand on it, he was then dragged to another part of his mind._

 _He frowned at the postapocalyptic world, he found himself in "What the fuck? Why is this in my head?" he walked for a minute before stopping "I am a Psychopath?" his answer was a weird growl. He turned around to see the most unusual creature he had ever seen, it a grey furless gorilla, it stood 6 feet tall, hunched over like a gorilla supported by its fore legs whilst standing on its hind legs. Its Light grey skin shined dimly in the low light and trails of saliva dripped from its maw and down its chin. Rows of sharp decaying teeth shined through and above them unusually large nostrils. And yet the strangest part was yet to come, the creature had no eyes, the spaces where the eyes would normally be, were just scrunched pockets of the same grey skin._

 _Tekuya wore a deadpan expression "So what the fuck are you?" it growled at him, Tekuya took a step forward "You don't look like any creature I've ever heard of" it tilted its head and walked over to him, he placed his hand on its head and patted it, he was then pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Tekuya blinked for a moment before shaking his head "That…was a bit strange" Harry grinned "I know right" Tekuya chuckled "I was a Dark Dragon and a creature I have never seen or heard of, it doesn't exist in the fossil records and it is not of today, I need to figure out what it is?" Hermione blinked "Could you show us?" Tekuya nodded " **S** **pecie** **V** **irorum** **M** **emoriae** " an image of the creature appeared above his head and Hermione gasped.

She shook her head "No, no, it isn't possible, it shouldn't exist, in fact, it is a creature form a show, it can't exist" Harry placed his hand on Hermione's "Mia, what is it?" Hermione continued to stare at it "It…it didn't have a name, they just called it the Future Predator, the Annihilator of Humanity, it killed all of human kind" Tekuya blinked "Huh, that explains the postapocalyptic world in my head" they all looked at him, he looked at them all "What?" Luna burst into laughter.

They all looked at Luna who after a couple of minutes stopped laughing "Tek, of course you have that type of world in your head, if anyone tried to hurt someone you care about, the world would look like that if it got between you and that person" Tekuya grinned sheepishly "True" Luna looked at Harry "And I know you would do the same" Harry chuckled sheepishly "I guess I would, I am not above killing if it is to save people you care about".

Luna nodded before speaking "Astoria, take yours next, then Hermione take yours, after that, it doesn't matter who takes theirs in what order" they all looked at her strangely, except Tekuya and Astoria, Astoria nodded and downed her potion, she fell into the trance.

 _(Astoria's Mindscape)_

 _Tori looked around at the cave "Huh, this is cool" she walked further into the cave, soon she heard a growling, she looked around until she saw it, it was a purple and black dragon, but it had butterfly like wings and a weird crest on its head making it look like it had a crown, she blinked "Huh, that's definitely different, you're my form then?" the dragon butted its head against her then she was dragged to another part of her mind._

 _She looked around in confusion at the giant crater-like area she was in, inside were two giant stone domes, one directly in the centre and one in the south "Huh, I've never seen this place before" she turned when she heard hissing "I get into Slytherin then a snake for…what? You're my Brother's Familiar" she looked at the creature in shock, it had the body of a coyote and the head and tail of a rattlesnake "Are you…one of my forms?" the creature looked at her with her eyes and nodded, she was then pulled from her mindscape._

(Real World)

Astoria blinked as she came back to reality "That is very weird" the other three nodded "Guess what Tekky?" Tek rolled his eyes fondly "What little Princess?" she grinned ~Your Familiar is one of my Forms~ Tekuya's eyes widened and he grinned ~So you are a Nightstalker, what is your other form?~ she grinned "A dark dragon, but it has Butterfly like wings".

James and Lily blinked "I have only heard of four people ever that had the same form and two were soul mates, the other two were siblings" Daphne's eyes widened as she looked between Tek and Tori, Tori giggled "Tekuya is my Big Brother by Blood and Magic" Tek grinned "I adopted her a couple of years ago but we never released the information"

James and Lily nodded, they all then turned to Hermione who sighed and downed her potion, she fell into the trance like state, Astoria smirked and chuckled "I think I have figured it out" Tekuya grinned "Finally caught on have you?" she stuck her tongue out at him while everyone else was trying to figure out what they were on abut, bar Luna, who was sat humming.

 _(Hermione's Mindscape)_

 _Hermione looked around at the cave she found herself in, she heard a low growling and walked forwards, she continued to walk until she crashed into something, she looked it and saw those eyes that looked just like her own, it was a dragon entirely made of stone "Holy hell" the dragon nudged her before she was pulled to another part of her mind._

 _She looked at the open field and hummed, she looked around until she saw a figure running towards her from the distance, as it got closer Hermione realised that it was a shire horse, the largest breed in the world, she grinned as it stopped in front of her. As she gently stroked it, she was pulled back to the real world._

(Real World)

Hermione blinked "That was different, but I also have two forms, one is a dragon made of stone, and the other is a Shire Horse". Tekuya grinned "Now, all of the people who had dragon forms, did the dragons have weird crests on their heads?" they all nodded, he nodded "Knew it, the others won't" they all blinked at him before shrugging, Ron downed hid potion and fell into the trance.

 _(Ron's Mindscape)_

 _Ron looked around the cave in confusion until the signs of a fire had him moving in that direction, he stopped when he saw his dragon, it was huge and completely on fire, its body was made of fire, but yet it didn't burn, he placed his hand against it and only felt a warm feeling before he was pulled away._

 _Ron blinked as he ended up in a Savannah, he looked around and began to wander, five minutes later he heard a loud roar, he turned to see a Lion, he grinned "sweet" he placed his hand against it before he was pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Ron shook his head before turning to Tekuya "You were right, my dragon form had no crest on its head, but, it was completely made out of fire, and my other form was a Lion" Tekuya nodded and Sirius looked at James "Is it me, or do they all seem to be able to do the impossible?" James looked back at Sirius "If you mean about the fact that they all seem to have two forms, then yes".

Fred turned to George "I'll go next" George nodded "Then I'll wait until someone else takes their potion and then I'll do mine" Fred nodded and downed his potion, he fell into the trance.

 _(Fred's Mindscape)_

 _Fred looked around the cave until he grinned, he looked up at the Yellow and blue Dragon in front of him, Lightning seemed to be flowing from it, he placed his hand on it before being dragged to another part of his mind._

 _Fred looked at the forest and chuckled, he began walking but stopped when he heard another being chuckle, he turned to see a small black elf-like creature, it was an Imp! Fred blinked "I thought you were extinct?" the Imp tilted its head and grinned at Fred, he grinned back and placed his hand on its head, he was then pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Fred chuckled as he came out of his mind "I got a dragon too, it was a Lightning dragon, and my other form was an Imp" George turned to him before bursting into laughter "Only you, could end up with a prankster creature that has been extinct for 300 years".

Daphne rolled her eyes and quickly hid a smile "Are you two done? Or should I just beg?" George turned to her and eyed her speculating, until he shook his head "Nah, go ahead" Daphne's cheeks went slightly pink under his continued gaze as she quickly downed the potion, she fell into the trance.

 _(Daphne's Mindscape)_

 _Daphne glared at the icy cave "God damnit" she walked into it grumbling slightly until she came across a dragon made of ice, she gasped at its beauty "Wow" a chuckle-like rumbling emitted from its chest, Daphne rolled her eyes and walked over, she pressed her hand against it and was surprised that she couldn't feel the cold, she was then pulled to another part of her mind._

 _Daphne once again glared at the snowy forest "I am never going to be able to live this one down, both of my forms are ice and snow based" a yipping attracted her attention, she turned around to see an arctic fox sat on a log looking at her. She gasped and ran over and pulled it into a hug, she smiled as she was pulled from her mind._

(Real World)

Daphne blinked for a minute "I do want to do that again" Tori and Tekuya chuckled drawing mock glares from Daphne, Tracey grinned "So what did you get Daph?" Daphne sighed "I found my dragon, it was an Ice Dragon" everyone chuckled "And then, I got an arctic fox" Astoria giggled "So, Daph, keeping up with your ice queen powers are we?".

Daphne glared at her sister as frost leaked from her hand, George noticed and grabbed her hand, she gasped and looked down at their connected hands before looking up at him. He smiled "Probably not a good idea to freeze your sister" Daphne nodded and looked away, the frost stopped leaking from her hand, George then pulled his hand back and downed his potion, he fell into the trance.

 _(George's Mindscape)_

 _George blinked at the cave before shrugging, I guess this is where everyone is meeting their dragon forms" he walked further into the cave before coming up on the most badass dragon he had ever seen, it was two shades of Blue, it had horns n its head, spines on its legs and fins on the back of its neck, on its back and on its tail, George placed his hand on it before he was pulled to the next part of his mind._

 _George looked at the woods around him and raised an eyebrow "Okay…what am I going to find in woodlands, wolves, stags, bears" a yipping sound had him looking down at the red-tailed fox in front of him "Foxes". He leaned down and placed his hand on the fox before he was pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

George shook his head "I have the most badass looking dragon ever" they all looked at him expectantly "But first, my other form is a red-tailed fox" Tracey grinned at Daphne who blushed slightly. George turned to Tekuya "What was that spell you used before?" Tekuya blinked before pointing his Wand and George " **S** **pecie** **V** **irorum** **M** **emoriae** ".

An image of the dragon showed up and all of the wizards and witches looked at it in awe, Tekuya chuckled "You got a Sky Dragon Commander form" everyone turned to Tekuya who pointed at the horns and fins "Those indicate the commander part, without them, it is a regular sky dragon". They all blinked "How do you even know that?" Tekuya shrugged "My Father's family name is Dragneel, as in, dragons, my family is one of the few that can talk to and control dragons, depending on their element".

Before anyone could ask him anything else, Tracey nodded "Sounds good, we'll talk about this when I get back, by for now" and then she downed the potion, she fell into the trance like state.

 _(Tracy's Mindscape)_

 _She looked at the cave entrance and shrugged before walking in, she continued to walk for a few minutes before she came across her dragon form, it was forest green with purple and green butterfly wings, she grinned and placed a hand on it, its eyes showed mischief as she was pulled to another part of her mind._

 _Tracy looked at the jungle she had found herself in and blinked "Huh, wonder what form I'll find here?" her question was answered by a growl, she turned around to see a mid-night black Panther, it prowled towards her and stared into her eyes. She stared back "You are my second form?" the panther butted its head against her and she chuckled, she was then pulled from her mind._

(Real World)

Tracey grinned "First off, my not dragon form was a black panther" they all blinked before Ron summed up all of their feelings "Bloody Hell" Lily frowned "Language" they all looked at Lily before turning back to Tracey "Tekky" Tekuya rolled his eyes "Yes Tracey" "What is this dragon?" she pointed at her Wand at her head " **S** **pecie** **V** **irorum** **M** **emoriae** ".

Tekuya sat straight up and stared at it in awe "That dragon, holy shit, it shouldn't be possible" Tracey blinked "Why? What is it?" Tek gulped "That…that is a fairy dragon" Draco sniggered and Tekuya scoffed "I don't see why you are sniggering, Fairy is the 3rd/4th most powerful elemental type as it classifies as Life Magic" they all stared at him.

He continued to stare at the dragon "Only two elements are higher than it and only one matches it equally" Tracey gulped "what are they?" Tek blinked "The elements that are stronger are Solar and Lunar, the element that is fairy's equal is death". Everyone froze before Hermione whispered "Death?" Tekuya nodded "Death magic is the only true equal to fairy magic, Solar and Lunar magic are classified as more powerful because they have more power behind their attacks".

The image faded and Tekuya sat back in his chair rubbing his forehead "Only…only four people I know are able to use Fairy Magic and only three of them are alive at this moment" everyone gasped "And now there is another, because of your Dragon, I will have to start teaching you to control your fairy magic or…you'll end up like my Mother" Tracey frowned "What happened to your mother?".

Tek looked her dead in the eyes "She used her magic a week after learning it to save her friend, the God of Life and Death in our religion took offence to that, he cursed her to never age, she was immortal, she couldn't die of old age, she was stuck looking like a 12 year old". They all stared at him in shock, Draco gulped and downed his potion, he fell into the trance.

 _(Draco's Mindscape)_

 _Draco looked at the cave and grinned "Time to find out what dragon I am" he walked into the cave and continued to walk for about 5 minutes before he came across the dragon, he stared at it, it had red, black scales and a purple under belly, Draco placed his hand against it and was pulled to another part of his mind._

 _Draco looked around and realised that he was in another cave, he blinked, then shrugged before beginning to walk forward, after a minute he heard a growling sound, he walked over to it and saw what looked like a dragon but it was half the size of his first form and only had hind legs, it had wings inside of fore legs, Draco pressed his hand against it and was pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Draco blinked before turning to Tekuya "I'm gonna need your help identifying the type of dragon and then my second form" Tekuya nodded and pointed his Wand and Draco " **S** **pecie** **V** **irorum** **M** **emoriae** " the first dragon showed up, Tekuya chuckled "Aye, aye, aye, that is a rather tricky dragon to deal with" they all looked at him. Draco grinned "So you know what it is?" Tekuya rolled his eyes "Of course I do, that is a Poison Dragon Commander, the Purple Under belly is the defining feature for the commander this time".

Draco let the image fade before pointing his own Wand at his head " **S** **pecie** **V** **irorum** **M** **emoriae** " the image of the second Dragonic creature came up and Tekuya leaned forward with a smile "Oh, that is just beautiful" Draco frowned "What is it?" Tek chuckled "That Draco, would be a Wyvern, you see Dragonic creatures officially only can appear in 4 forms, Dragons, Wyverns, Drakes and Hydras".

Hermione frowned "You said officially" Tekuya smirked at her "I was wondering who would pick up on that fact, unofficially, Dragonic creatures have one more form, and that is where my family lineage comes in". they all sat silent as Tekuya sighed and worked up the courage to explain "You see, not just anyone can have a dragon Animagus, only those gifted with the power of the Slyer Magicks can, and to become a dragon is to take the essence of a Dragon into one's self".

Lily looked thoughtful "So because all of you seem to have dragon forms, you all have this Slayer Magicks, but to take the essence of something into yourself means to…" Lily's eyes widened, Tekuya clapped "10 Points to Gryffindor Lady Potter". Lily looked at Tekuya "The unofficial form of Dragonic creatures is Humans with Slayer Magicks?" Tekuya nodded "Not quite but close enough, anyone with Slayer Magicks can be the creature that their magic is linked to, in our cases it is dragons but our Slayer Magicks may not be dragon slayer magic".

Tekuya sighed at the questions in all of their eyes "After the first task is over, we can all meet back up in here and I'll explain the rest of it" they all nodded, Cornelius took one of the potions "I have to be back at the office soon, so I'll do mine now" he downed the potion.

 _(Cornelius's Mindscape)_

 _Cornelius blinked and looked at the snowy mountain, he shrugged "It must be here somewhere" he walked for about 10 minutes before a barking caught his attention, he rushed over to it and gasped at what he saw. It was a Siberian Husky but it was trapped inside of a cage, he knew that it had to be Mind Magics and scanned the cage, he growled when he saw Delores Umbridge._

 _He quickly began to dismantle the cage and after a couple of minutes of trying, he succeeded the Husky barked at him and wagged its tail, he smiled and rubbed its head, he was then pulled out of his mind._

(Real World)

Cornelius growled as he came out of his mind "That little, manipulative" Harry placed his hand on Cornelius's shoulder "What is wrong my friend?" Cornelius sighed "My undersecretary had locked up my form and had my under compulsions". Harry nodded and growled, Tekuya clicked his fingers "Mipsy" a house elf appeared "Yes Master Tekuya" Tekuya grinned at her "Can you bring one of Mum's negation amulets?" the elf nodded and popped away.

A few seconds later the elf popped back in with a blue amulet with a strange symbol on it, Tekuya rubbed the elf's head "Thanks Mipsy" the elf blushed and nodded before popping away, Tekuya looked at the amulet and started pouring magic into it, after a few minutes he stopped before throwing it to Cornelius. "That will block any and all attempts at Mind magic or mind manipulation, it will also tell you who is trying to manipulate you".

Cornelius nodded "Thank you Lord Vermilion" he stood and walked over to the Floo "See you all after the first task" and with that he Flooed away. Tekuya smiled "Well, I think spending time with Harry has changed Minister Fudge for the better" they all nodded, Hermione then turned to Tekuya "Why do you have house elves?" Tekuya looked at her because if I don't they will die".

Hermione blinked "What do you mean? Dobby is free and he is fine" Tekuya shook his head "Not likely, within a few years Dobby would have died, his magic is unstable when not bonded and it would have killed him, Harry have you bonded to Dobby yet?". Everyone turned to Harry, he nodded "I bonded to him before I woke my parents, I was thinking of trying to explain the unstable magic thing to Hermione and then convince her to take Winky as her elf".

Tekuya nodded before turning to Hermione "You see, House Elves have more raw magic than most species, but this comes at a price. The elves bodies begin to break down if that magic isn't released, and it causes massive outbursts of magic, which in turn destroys things around it. The bond allows the wizard to control the outbursts, making them virtually non-existent, and it gives the house elves a purpose that they can happily fulfil, do you understand?".

Hermione digested the information and thought over everything she had heard, realisation clicked and she paled "I've been trying to kill elves" Harry hugged her, allowing her to calm against him, Tekuya sighed "Not purposefully, but you owe them an apology, Susan, take your potion" Susan nodded and took the potion, she fell into the trance.

 _(Susan's Mindscape)_

 _Susan glanced around the cave he found herself in and sighed "I guess I need to move forwards" she walked down the passages until she heard a growl, she continued on until she saw it, it was pure white but had a weird luminescent glow, she placed her hand against it and was pulled to another part of her mind._

 _Susan blinked at the Savannah in front of her "Okay, serious change of scenery" she walked until something butted into her from behind, she froze before turning, in front of her was a Cheetah, she gasped as it rubbed its head against her and purred, she was then pulled from her mind._

(Real World)

Susan blinked before shaking her head "I don't like that feeling, I got a pure white dragon" Tekuya frowned "Was there anything off about it? anything different?" Susan looked thoughtful for a second "There was a strange luminescent glow about it" Tekuya grinned "That is a definite sign, it is a Holy Dragon" Susan blinked but nodded "My other form was a Cheetah".

Everyone chuckled "And here I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be really friendly a cheetah is an apex hunter" Susan grinned "Never underestimate a Hufflepuff" Tek chuckled "I have learned that now, haven't I?" Neville chuckled before downing his potion, he fell into the trance.

 _(Neville's Mindscape)_

 _Neville looked at the cave and walked into it, he continued to walk until he came across the dragon, it was white with golden wings, it had a silver crest on his head, he walked up to it and placed his hand against it before being pulled to another part of his mind._

 _Neville looked at the jungle and blinked "This is…different" he walked through the jungle for a few minutes before he tripped over a log, he rolled down a slope until he crashed into something, he looked up to see a Nundu looking back at him, he was then pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Neville blinked coming back to the real world, he shook his head before turning to Tekuya "my dragon had a crest" Tekuya's eyes widened before he turned to Luna, who looked equally surprised, the two seemed to have a silent conversation before Tekuya turned back to Neville "I see, we'll discuss this after the first task, what was your other form?".

Neville blinked but responded "It was a Nundu" everyone stared at him in shock "Holy shit Nev, that is likely the strongest Animagus form of us all, a Nundu can only be rivalled by a dragon or a Basilisk". Neville blushed and shrugged, Cedric chuckled before downing his potion, he fell into the trance like state.

 _(Cedric's Mindscape)_

 _Cedric entered the cave and walked for a few minutes before he came to a cavern with a dark black dragon in it, he placed his hand against the dragon, and was pulled away to another part of his mind._

 _Cedric blinked as he looked at the cave in front of him, he looked at the snow around him before entering the cave, he stumbled over a rock and landed against something furry, he looked up to see the face of a Yeti, he yelped before falling as he was pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Cedric opened his eyes and blinked a few times "Well, first I found a black dragon" Tekuya chuckled "A shadow dragon, very interesting, go on" Cedric looked at him strangely before continuing "Then I ended up with a Yeti as my second form". Victor chuckled before downing his potion, he fell into the trance.

 _(Victor's Mindscape)_

 _Victor walked into the cave "I wonder if I vill have a Dragon form too?" his answer was a roar, he rushed forwards and glanced at the dragon in front of him. It stood majestically in front of him, its form was moving very fluidically, and it was a mixture of Blue, Green and Purple in colour, its eyes shined like stars, he placed his hand against it before he was pulled to another part of his mind._

 _Victor looked at the wasteland in front of him and frowned "Vhat am I to find here?" he walked through the wasteland for a few minutes before something landed in front of him, it had the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion, it was a manticore, it bumped its head against him and he was pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Victor shook his head "That is not nice" he turned to Tekuya "My Dragon waz very Weird" Tekuya pointed his Wand at Victor " **S** **pecie** **V** **irorum** **M** **emoriae** " Tekuya sat up and stared at it "It can't be, they don't exist, they are fairy tales". Victor frowned "Vhat is it?" Tekuya sighed "It's a Celestial dragon, but it shouldn't be possible, they apparently don't exist, I have only heard stories of them".

Tekuya spoke again "Mipsy" the elf appeared again "Bring me the adapted Animagus Potion, two vials please" the elf nodded and disappeared again only to reappear with two vials, Tekuya took the vials and thanked the elf who popped away. Tekuya held up the vials "Can anyone guess what these adapted versions do?" they all shook their heads and Tekuya sighed.

"These potions have been developed for the singular purpose of giving a person who is partially human the ability to become an Animagus, can you think of two people in this room who are partially human?". Harry's eyes widened "Remus and Fleur" Tekuya grinned "10 Points to Gryffindor" he then handed Fleur and Remus the potions "They have only been tried once before now but it worked perfectly".

Remus nodded and downed the potion; a howl was heard and he fell into the trance.

 _(Remus's Mindscape)_

 _Remus looked around the forest and nodded at Mooney who was wandering with him, about 5 minutes later they came across another wolf, this one was giant compared to Mooney, it was bulging with muscles and it stood almost eight feet tall on four legs. Mooney walked over to it and it placed its head against Mooney, a flash of light blinded Remus before dissipating, when he looked over, the wolf had Mooney's eyes, they had fused, Remus placed his hand against Mooney and was pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Remus sat back, breathing heavily, he blinked a few times before shaking his head "He looked at Tekuya "Mooney fused with my form" Tek nodded "That was supposed to happen, you are no longer a werewolf, you have a complete immunity to silver, you can transform at will but unless you use wolfsbane on the Hunter's moon, you will lose control".

Remus nodded and sat back with a smile, Fleur looked at the potion before looking to Harry, Harry smiled at her and that was all she needed, she downed the potion; a birds call was heard before she fell into the trance like state.

 _(Fleur's Mindscape)_

 _Fleur looked at the mountain she was on and tilted her head "This is interesting" she turned and saw a large flaming bird spirit, she instantly knew this was her Veela side, the two wandered/flew for about 7 minutes before a thunderstorm caught their attention, out of the thunderstorm a giant bird flew out, it was a thunderbird._

 _Fleur's Veela Bird Spirit flew over to the Thunderbird and the two collided, a giant flash of fire and lightning blinded Fleur for a moment before dissipating, when she was able to see again, she saw her Thunderbird form now had flames and lightning swirling around it, she placed her hand in it before being pulled back out of her mind._

(Real World)

Fleur sat back, breathing heavily, she blinked a few times before shaking her head, she looked at Tekuya "My Veela side fused with my form" Tek nodded "Again it was supposed to happen, now you are a Fire and Lightning bird" Fleur nodded with a smile, she was an Animagus, her parents and sister were going to be so jealous.


	14. Chapter 14: The First Task

(Champion's Tent)

Harry walked into the Champion's Tent after saying goodbye to his friends and was greeted with a Silver Haired, Blue-Eyed bullet "'Arry" Harry quickly caught her and spun around, he placed her back on her feet and smiled "Hello, my beautiful flower" Fleur smiled "And 'Ello to you too, my 'Andsome 'Ero" Harry chuckled with a slight blush. The other two champions just smiled at the couple and chuckled.

This was the scene that the Ministry Officials, Headmasters and Headmistress, and Rita Skeeter walked in on, she quickly snapped a picture "Ah, young love" Harry turned to her and his eyes began to glow, his aura manifested itself to the point that it was near suffocating for her "If I find a newspaper article about me or Fleur that is filled with lies and half-truths Miss Skeeter, I will bring the entire political clout of the Most Ancient and Nobles Houses of Potter and Peverell down on your head, do you understand me?".

Skeeter nodded from her position on her knees, the magic forcing her body to fall, the aura disappeared in a second and Harry smiled charmingly at her "Good, then one of these days, I might actually give you a proper interview, as long as you leave those quick quills at him". Rita smiled like it was Christmas and nodded, she and her cameraman left the tent quickly, not wanting to piss off the powerful young man.

Harry chuckled as they got out of ear shot "Goodbye to bad rubbish, I say" the other champions laughed, Bagman and Crouch walked forwards "Mr Potter, why are you not wearing the outfit that was sent to you?" Harry smiled at them "I think I shall wear this instead" he projected his Royal outfit into both of their minds "And I would like you to announce me with this title, Mr Bagman".

Harry then projected the title that he wanted Bagman to address him as for the task into Bagman's mind, Bagman grinned "Of course Harry, I will happily address you as that title for the task" Harry nodded his thanks. Crouch pulled out a bag and held it out "Ladies first" Fleur put her hand in the bag and pulled out a dragon with a number 2 around its neck "The Common Welsh Green, Mr Diggory" Cedric put his hand in the bag and pulled out a Blue dragon with a 2 round its neck.

"The Swedish Short Snout, Mr Krum" Victor put his hand into the bag and pulled out a red dragon with a number 3 around its neck "The Chinese Fireball, scary, Mr Potter". Harry groaned at his luck quietly, he knew what was left, he placed his hand in the bag and pulled out the Miniature Hungarian Horntail. it looked at him for a second before crooning and thumping its tail like an over excited puppy, everyone stared at it in confusion until the other three mini dragons turned to Harry and began to do the same thing.

Harry just stared at the dragons in confusion until he shrugged, he looked at Fleur who despite being confused looked rather amused, she then handed him her mini dragon who the decided to start trying to wrestle with the Horntail. Harry looked down at them both sternly "That is enough of that, be good" the two dragons lowered their heads in shame and crooned pitifully at him.

Harry sighed and sat down, he placed them in his lap and stroked them, he then looked up as Cedric came over and placed his mini dragon on Harry's lap as well, the three dragons greeted each other before looking over at the Chinese Fireball in Krum's hand. Krum noticed and rolled his eyes with an amused smile, he walked over and placed his mini dragon with the others before turning to Harry "Look after them, Dragon Master Potter".

Harry gapped at him as Bagman blinked "Well, it seems that Mr Potter has tamed the mini dragons, now going in order, Diggory will go first, then it will be Delacour, then Krum then Potter last, when the cannon goes off" a booming sound was heard and Bagman rushed out, Cedric gulped and Harry smiled at him "Go kick some ass big bro" Cedric grinned at him "Sure little bro, just look after those dragons for me" Harry nodded and Cedric left the tent.

(18 and a half Minutes Later)

"Miss Delacour, you're up" Fleur grimaced but nodded before standing, Harry placed his hand on hers for a second "Good luck Fleur" she turned to him with a smile "You as well Mon Amour" before she walked out of the tent, Victor patted him on the shoulder "She is Strong, she vill be fine" Harry nodded.

(14 and a quarter minutes later)

"Mr Krum, it's your turn" Victor turned to Harry and held out his hand, Harry shook it with a smile "Good luck Victor" "You az Vell Harry" and with that he walked out of the tent.

(13 and 3 quarter minutes later)

The man walked into the tent "Mr Potter, it's your turn now" Harry nodded and walked up to him, he handed him a tub full of mini dragons and looked him dead in the eyes "I want you to deliver this to the medical tent and if Madam Pomphrey asks, tell her Mr Potter would like to see his new pet dragons after the task" the man blinked then nodded and ran off with the tub, Harry sighed and walked out of the tent.

(Arena)

"And out final contestant, the youngest champion, representing not only Hogwarts but his own Kingdom as well, I give you Hadrian James Potter-Pendragon, the King of Avalon" Harry's clothes shifted into his royal outfit, sheathed on his left side was Excalibur, on his right was Amaterasu, and on his head was the crown of Camelot, the crowd went wild with mutters and shouts.

Harry summoned his staff and slammed it on the ground, all of the muttering and shouting stopped, Harry glanced at them all before turning to the Hungarian Horntail who was eyeing him questioningly, he smiled and bowed ~Greetings, mighty Dragoness~ the dragon's eyes widened, and a voice that reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall came out.

~You speak?~ Harry nodded ~I do noble one, I am Hadrian James Potter-Pendragon, can I have your name, noble Dragoness?~ the dragon tilted her head and nodded ~I am Ignis, why have you come here?~ Harry scowled at the judges before turning back to Ignis ~Because, Noble Dragoness, one of the eggs in your clutch is a fake, I have been forced into this farce of a Tournament and have to retrieve it for the first task~.

The Dragoness turned her head to her clutch and began sniffing at her eggs, she found the fake one and nodded, she turned back to him ~I see you are telling the truth Hatchling, now if you are a true Pendragon bring out the sword that was bathed in Dragon's fire~. Harry nodded and unsheathed Excalibur, the Dragoness nodded ~Very good, that is indeed the sword of the Pendragon family, King of Magic, I ask that you unsheathe your new blade so that I may bath it in dragon's fire~.

Harry sheathed Excalibur before pulling out Amaterasu, he levitated it up into the air and Ignis breathed a torrent of flames at it, Harry quickly amplified the shield around the crowds to stop anyone from being hurt, after the flames dissipated, the sword came down looking not unlike Excalibur's blade, Harry held it in awe, he sheathed it.

He bowed again ~Thank you Noble Dragoness, for this gift~ the dragon shook its head ~There is no need for thanks, Young King, now come closer, we shall have you go through the rite of the Dragon Friend ritual~ Harry nodded and walked over to the dragon. The crowd gasped but blinked in confusion when he gently stroked the snout of the dragon causing it to croon, Harry sat in front of the dragon ~So, what now?~ ~Slice your wrist and my own, then we place them together~.

Harry nodded and sliced his wrist, the crowd gasped, he then sliced the wrist of the dragon and placed his injury on hers, the dragon then chanted ~ **s** **Ad formare vinculum, in animabus iungo, iungere ad magica, lotus in ignis** ~ the two were instantly consumed in a pillar of fire which dissipated after a minute, the crowd sighed in relief when Harry appeared unharmed, in fact he appeared more toned and had more muscle.

Harry grinned ~Thank you Ignis~ the dragon nodded and Harry walked over and retrieved the golden egg. "And there you have it folks King Hadrian finishes in 11 Minutes and a half, the quickest time" the dragon keepers came in too subdue the dragon when they were all disarmed. Harry shook his head, all of their Wands were floating around him, he smiled at the dragon ~I will create a container for you eggs, then we shall fly back to the cage~.

Ignis snorted ~Not yet, my Hatchling, first~ she turned to one of her eggs and quickly bathed it in an emerald flame, when the flames dissipated, the egg was silver and rocking, Harry walked over to it and placed his hand against it instinctively. The egg shook more violently before shattering, revealing a baby Silver dragon, that was small enough for him to hold in his arms, Harry gently picked it up and a golden aura appeared around the two.

Harry quickly transfigured one of the boulders into a container and gently placed the other eggs inside it, he then levitated it onto the back of the dragon and transfigured another boulder into straps, he then strapped the container to the dragon and gently got on her back. He sent out a burst of magic causing all of the chains to shatter before grinning at the Dragon Keepers "See you at the cages", Ignis then set off with a laughing Harry on her back.

(The dragon cages-a minute later)

Ignis landed in front of her cage and harry slid off her back, the other keepers were completely dumbfounded as Harry gently opened the cage and led Ignis back into it, he then took the eggs out of the container and placed them in the cage, Ignis curled up around them and Harry vanished the container and straps. He then looked at the Chinese Fireball which was howling is distress, he turned back to Ignis ~Can I ask you to give one of your eggs to the Fireball?~.

Ignis looked at the fireball and nodded, Harry gently took the egg, after transfiguring a rock into a bag that he could carry his new dragon in, and walked over to the Chinese Fireball, even though the keepers were telling him not to. He placed his hand against the cage ~Hello~ the dragon looked at him an felt the Dragon Friend status on him ~Hello Kin of Dragons, can I have my last moments alone?~.

Harry smiled tightly ~I will not allow your death Noble Dragoness~ he gently slid the first dragon egg into the cage and the Chinese Fireball looked at it in shock, Harry then walked over to the Swedish Short Snout, he placed his hand on the door ~Hello Noble Dragoness~ the Dragon looked at him ~Hello Kin of dragons, what can I help you with?~ Harry smiled ~Can I take one of your eggs and give it to the Chinese Fireball?~.

The dragon nodded and gently pushed one of her eggs to him, he took the egg, still ignoring the keepers and the judges and teachers who had appeared as he then placed the egg in the Chinese Fireball's cage, the dragoness took it in shock. He then walked over to the final cage ~Hello Noble Dragoness~ the Common Welsh Green looked at him ~Hello Kin of Dragons, do you want me to give an egg to Mei Ling?~ Harry nodded and the dragoness pushed one of her eggs to him.

He took it and went over to the Chinese Fireball's cage, he placed the egg inside and the dragon moved it to the others, she then looked him in the eyes ~Why?~ Harry smiled at her ~Because Mei Ling, what was done here was a travesty, and I will be speaking to my people about it, the other dragons allowed me to help you, and I did not want such a majestic creature to die because of Human Stupidity~ the Chinese Fireball bowed and he bowed back.

Harry turned around to the people there with a scowl on his face, his magic manifesting itself as an aura around him "After I have talked to Madam Pomphrey, we are having words" he then stalked off to the medical tent leaving a group of sweating, pale people behind him.

(Medical Tent-a few minutes later)

Harry walked into the medical tent with a scowl, the other champions saw this and were about to ask him what was wrong when Poppy came over "MR POTTER, why did you not come straight here?" Harry looked at her "Because if I had, a majestic creature would have committed suicide due to the loss of her eggs". Poppy looked gobsmacked, Victor winced "Those ver real?" Harry sighed and nodded "I have fixed the issue at the moment and will be ripping the people in charge to shreds, metaphorically, soon, it is not your fault Victor, you didn't know".

Hermione and Ron came in and saw Poppy scanning Harry, Poppy blinked "You haven't been injured at all" Harry shook his head "No, I talked to Ignis and she let me have the egg, did the man come over with my little dragons earlier?". Poppy chuckled and pointed to the tub, Harry rushed over and smiled at the little dragons "Hello little ones, I have a friend for you" he then gently slipped his new Silver dragon into the tub.

The silver dragon looked at the others before they all began playing, Harry chuckled and gave them all rubs on their necks and backs "I'll be back soon, my little ones, I have to g and deal with something" the dragons crooned at him understandingly and he turned to Fleur "Do you mind watching them for me?" Fleur smiled "Of course not, go a'ead" Harry smiled before it turned into a dangerous scowl, he marched from the tent, Hermione, Cedric and Ron following quickly.

(Outside the tent)

Harry growled as he saw the people waiting for him, he spoke in a dangerous tone "How many?" Bagman shivered "How many what? King Hadrian" Harry's eyes narrowed, his voice was barely higher than a whisper but everyone could hear him clearly "How many Dragon eggs were destroyed in the face of _entertainment_?". The adults winced "F-Five" Harry's face changed from anger to heartbreak, a roar not unlike a dragons escaped from his mouth as he fell to his knees, he stayed there for a few minutes as Hermione, Ron and Cedric checked on him.

His magic manifested itself as a tornado around him and his friends, he looked up at the adults could all see the anger in those glowing eyes "Dobby" Dobby appeared next to the tornado "Yes Master Hadrian" "Go to Gringotts, tell Grimhook that I want to buy all of the dragon reserves under the name Pendragon" Dobby nodded and popped away. Hermione was about to speak when Ron shook his head, Ron then placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Cedric stood behind Harry and Hermione realised that she had to make a choice, Authority figures or Harry, there was no choice, she placed her hand on Harry's other shoulder, "We're with you Harry" Ron nodded "As we always have been" Cedric grinned "And you know you have the support of the other champions as well". Harry smiled at the three of them before turning to the adults who were staring at him with dumbstruck expressions.

Albus sighed "Harry…" Harry shook his head "Don't, please don't push me on this Albus, the Pendragon line is the family who protect and understand the dragons" Albus blinked "The dragon king, the song at the beginning of the year" Harry nodded with a smile. Harry turned to the rest of the adults "This has been a travesty, you have caused the deaths of five, already endangered, beautiful creatures, if something like this happens again…I will not be responsible for my actions".

His magic flared up again before returning to his body, he and the other students then returned to the medical tent, leaving several sweating adults and a few adults filled with pride at the powerful young man.


End file.
